Extra times
by LiLiz
Summary: Tout ce que vous ne savez pas sur Fruits Basket vous est révélé dans cette fic! Attention aux révélations croustillantes et autres détails que NT n'a pas eu le temps de vous transmettre ;) (4 chapitres, écriture en cours)
1. Scènes de ménage

Note de l'auteur : « Extra-times » est en fait une série d'épisodes que NT a omis de raconter par manque d'espace et de temps, et que je vais essayer au mieux, de vous faire le compte rendu (les personnages m'ayant confié leurs expériences pour des raisons propres à chacun). Chaque épisode se déroule donc à un moment précis de la série, qui est bien sûr signalé au début de chaque chapitre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire indépendamment des autres, il n'y a pas véritablement de progression autre que celle des tomes de NT. [bon, bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour de vrai ce que NT a omis de nous raconter : c'est juste que me voyant mal imaginer quelque chose de totalement hors de propos de la série, et ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'incohérences ou de me tromper dans la suite des évènements, je fais une série de chapitres amusants répondant à des questions idiotes qu'on a pu se poser en lisant le manga, ou en donnant des précisions sur certains détails de la vie quotidienne des personnages, ou encore en imaginant des anecdotes amusantes mettant les personnages dans des situations piquantes sans leur faire subir de modifications trop importantes ?] Disclaimer : les personnages imaginés par Natsuki Takaya ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas et je n'essaie en aucun cas de tirer profit de son œuvre. Les personnages que j'ai imaginé, par contre, m'appartiennent totalement ! Les pensées seront entre . Quelques commentaires seront mis entre [ ]... Bon, ce long préambule de passé – peux pas m'empêcher de trop bavasser – passons au récit ! Bonne lecture ;)  
  
Chap 1 : Scènes de ménage  
  
Question cruciale : Comment notre boulette de riz a-t-elle pu se débrouiller pour faire régner l'ordre et la justice de la serpillière chez nos empotés préférés ?  
  
L'action se passe dans la maison de Shiguré, où Tohru réside depuis seulement quelques temps. Notre fée du logis doit donc se familiariser avec les humeurs et les habitudes de chacun, et ce n'est pas pour la faciliter dans son domaine pourtant de prédilection : le ménage. D'après le rapport des témoins – essentiellement Shiguré pour cet épisode – l'intégration ménagère de la petite demoiselle ne s'est pas faite sans quelques rebondissements, qu'il a d'ailleurs réutilisés paraît-il dans certains de ses écrits – il faudra vérifier. [Kyô : Quoi ??? Ce sale traître a encore écrit n'importe quoi sur mon compte ?  
  
Shiguré (goutte de sueur derrière sa tête) : Allons allons les gars... On saura jamais que c'est vous...  
  
Yuki : Baka !!! Ceux qui liront cette fic sauront maintenant !!!  
  
Ils le frappent en même temps à cœur joie.]  
  
Shiguré : ...Et donc là Tohru kun, la laverie... Enfin, cela fait une éternité que nous ne l'avons pas utilisée, mais si tu sais t'en servir, ça pourra nous faire des économies de pressing...  
  
Tohru : De pressing ?  
  
Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillent largement, signe de son étonnement, expression qui fait beaucoup rire Monsieur Chien.  
  
Shiguré : Oui ! Vu qu'on en a les moyens on expédiait toutes nos affaires au pressing. Mais bon, forcément, c'est pas très pratique, vu qu'il y a toujours un délai... Et puis tu sais mes sous-vêtements préférés ont été abîmés plusieurs fois par leurs soins !  
  
Là, l'écrivain laisse déverser un flot de larmes de ses grands yeux sublimes [N.D.L.A : c'est Shiguré qui m'a forcé à écrire ça, sinon, il aurait pris plus de parts de marché dans la distribution de ce témoignage ==]. Aussitôt, son interlocutrice compatit gravement et ses prunelles larmoyantes observent le jeune homme avec compassion.  
  
Tohru : Oh, ce devait être terrible...  
  
Shiguré : Te rends-tu compte !!! (Ses yeux se remplissent soudainement d'étoiles...) Aya m'avait offert une sublime collection de sous-vêtements et il ne m'en reste plus qu'un seul !!! (...et reprennent leur expression dépitée et désespérée) D'ailleurs, tu feras attention à ne pas l'abîmer : tu sais c'est un caleçon particulier il...  
  
« PAF »  
  
Kyô, qui passait par là, légèrement agacé par les dernières paroles de son hébergeur, l'a tout simplement frappé avec sa délicatesse légendaire. La fée du logis, quant à elle, semble crispée et rougit à vue d'œil. Il va sans dire qu'elle n'est pas tellement experte en sous-vêtements masculins, et qu'elle a rarement eu ce genre de conversation auparavant...  
  
Kyô : On se passera des détails glauques de tes sous-vêtements !!!  
  
Shiguré (pleurant à chaudes larmes, encore, s'exprimant avec une voix particulièrement théâtrale) : Mais enfin Kyô kun !!! Notre chère petite fleur sera amenée à les voir de toute façon alors autant que j'explique comment elle doit les laver !!! D'ailleurs, tu devrais toi aussi lui parler de tes vêtements fragiles pour qu'elle ne les abîme pas...Je ne veux pas voir traîner des caleçons sales partout dans la maison !  
  
Kyô (rougissant brusquement, songeant qu'il devra confier ses sous- vêtements à Tohru) : Rah ! Mais t'es vraiment un mec tordu toi !  
  
Le chat monte les escaliers avec lourdeur, et un bruit de porte claquée se fait sentir ensuite. La petite boulette de riz sursaute vigoureusement à cet effet, puis a une mine dépitée.  
  
Tohru : Oh non, il doit encore être fâché contre moi...  
  
Shiguré, constatant le changement d'expression de la jeune fille, pose sa main sur son épaule et lui adresse un de ses sourires aguicheurs et rassurants.  
  
Shiguré : Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Tohru kun ! Ce chat n'est qu'un idiot. Quand il n'aura plus aucun vêtement à mettre il te confiera ses petites affaires, ne t'en fais pas !  
  
Une voix retentit soudainement dans le couloir.  
  
Editrice : Shiguréééééé saaaan où êtes-vouuuuus ?  
  
Shiguré : Voilà voilà j'arrive !  
  
Partant dans une direction opposée à la source de la nuisance sonore, il ricane bêtement en allant se cacher dans un placard. Tohru le regarde dans rien dire, les yeux ronds, puis prend une corbeille et va se rendre utile pour de bon, en arborant sa petite tête de décidée. Elle arrive dans la chambre de notre rat préféré, le cher Yuki, qui révise tranquillement appuyé contre son lit. Frappant à la porte quelques petits coups secs, elle attend patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir tout en passant une main sur son front.  
  
Tohru : Pouh ! Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire dans cette maison !  
  
Yuki : Ah, Honda san ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Il y a un problème ?  
  
Les joues légèrement rosies et lui adressant un joli sourire, la demoiselle répond :  
  
Tohru : Et bien, je vais faire une lessive, alors je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose à laver...  
  
Yuki (rougissant légèrement) : Ah oui ! Euh, je dois avoir des affaires... Enfin, entre !  
  
La jeune fille entre pour la première fois dans la chambre du Prince. Impressionnée, elle prend le soin de regarder partout tout en se faisant la plus discrète possible.  
  
Tohru : Ohhhh si le fan club de Yuki me savait dans sa chambre ! Hmm, il faudra que je l'aide à ranger quelques affaires... Elle est jolie en tout cas !  
  
Yuki : Tiens, voilà ! Je... Enfin, je te laisse faire... Mais si tu as besoin d'aide...  
  
Tohru : Ah merci mais je vais me débrouiller ! Shiguré m'a expliqué...  
  
L'adolescent transpire légèrement en entendant son interlocutrice parler « d'explications de Shiguré » : il va sans dire que son cousin est toujours un peu trop tordu quand il s'agit de donner des informations, quelles qu'elles soient...  
  
[Shiguré : Mais non c'est même pas vrai d'abord !]  
  
Il bredouille alors :  
  
Yuki : Ah... Très bien... La boulette de riz s'en va d'un pas guilleret mais ralentit peu à peu son allure en approchant la chambre du chat...  
  
Tohru : Oh je suis sûre qu'il doit être en colère ! Je ferai peut-être mieux de ne pas le déranger ! En même temps cela ne serait pas très bien de faire la lessive de tout le monde sauf la sienne, il pourrait croire que je lui en veux ! Ah qu'est-ce que je dois faire... Même si je commence à le comprendre il se met tellement facilement de mauvaise humeur... Ah...  
  
Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se résout à frapper à la porte de Kyô, tremblante et aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.  
  
Kyô (ne prenant pas la peine de se lever pour ouvrir la porte) : C'est qui ?  
  
Tohru : Euh... C'est Tohru... ! Je... Je me demandais si... Enfin je...  
  
Kyô : Entre !  
  
Surprise, la jeune fille ouvre la porte, toujours aussi défaillante et gênée. Faisant quelques petits pas timides dans la chambre, plutôt bien ordonnée, elle voit notre jeune Soma assis sur son lit, le visage exprimant une profonde mélancolie. Intriguée, elle en oublie sa peur et s'approche un peu plus de lui. Il tient dans entre ses doigts une mince feuille de papier qu'il range précipitamment en voyant la fée du logis s'approcher de lui.  
  
Kyô : Tu veux quoi ?  
  
Sa voix est étrangement sourde, presque enrouée, comme si un profond ressentiment restait coincé dans sa gorge. Tohru la regarde avec de grands yeux inquiets, oubliant momentanément l'objet de sa visite.  
  
Tohru : Ca ne va pas, Kyô kun ?  
  
Kyô : ...Ca ne te regarde pas. Tu veux quoi ?  
  
La Nigiri continue de l'observer mais s'arrête rapidement en constatant que cela semble énerver le chat.  
  
Tohru : Tu... as du linge, à laver ? Je vais faire une lessive.  
  
Sans rien dire, le jeune garçon se lève, prend un sac qui était dans un coin de la chambre et le tend abruptement à Tohru.  
  
Kyô : Autre chose ?  
  
La mauvaise humeur de Kyô désempare Tohru mais elle prend tout de même les vêtements avant de partir.  
  
Tohru : Bon, et bien... A tout à l'heure...  
  
Kyô : ...Pardon je... suis un peu fatigué. Te fais pas des idées. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi... Bref, à tout à l'heure, oui.  
  
Lorsque l'adolescente s'en va, le Chat reprend le papier auparavant dans ses mains, et le relit avec un profond sentiment d'amertume que laisse transparaître ses yeux cuivrés. Il froisse ensuite la missive et part se réfugier sur le toit, son lieu de prédilection depuis son installation dans cette maison. La boulette de riz, elle, fait sa lessive sans trop y penser, inquiète de l'attitude étrange de Kyô.  
  
Tohru : C'est étrange... Ce papier... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il avait l'air si triste... J'espère qu'il m'en parlera, un jour... J'aimerai tant l'aider... Je préfère encore quand il est en colère contre moi que quand il est triste comme ça... Ah Maman... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire...  
  
[NDLA : Ceci est une référence directe à un spoiler dont vous ne trouverez pas la clé ici, pour ne pas gâcher votre plaisir .] Bref, pour le linge, mis à part quelques gênes au départ, rien de bien grave ! Tohru a continué à laver fièrement tous les vêtements de notre petit trio de mâles, faisant grandement soin au caleçon préféré de Shiguré bien sûr, et à tous les sous-vêtements qui ont pu lui tomber sous la main. Non non, vous n'aurez pas de détails salaces, Tohru a refusé de donner des détails... [Enfin plutôt, elle a été incapable de dire autre chose que :  
  
Tohru (petite tomate agitant les bras comme pour s'envoler) : Ah mais... ! Il n'y a pas de commentaires à faire là-dessus...! Leurs sous...sous... Ben... C'est comme pour le reste... Enfin... Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? Mais...Ah... Euh...]  
  
Mais si vous tenez à savoir comment est le caleçon fétiche du Monsieur Chien, voici sa réponse :  
  
Shiguré : il est comme les vagues au bord de la mer...  
  
Bon, plus sérieusement, selon certaines rumeurs soutirées à Aya, il serait dans une matière « très douce au toucher » moulant et... euh bref XD.  
  
Quoi, les sous-vêtements du Prince ? Princiers, il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Et les sous-vêtements du chat sont... souples, félins, pour coller à sa nature ! Après, vous interprétez ça comme vous voulez... Ca suffit maintenant les vicieuses !!! (et vicieux !) Bien sûr, il n'y a pas que le linge qui a suscité quelques réactions mémorables. Il y a eu la cuisine, passer la serpillière... Comme en témoigne l'épisode suivant. La scène se passe un week-end, dans la cuisine. Il est midi, et Tohru concocte tranquillement un bon petit repas pour sa nouvelle famille, puisqu'elle habite désormais officiellement chez les trois Soma depuis déjà un bon petit moment. Souvenez-vous la petite image, en fin du tome 3 : Shiguré et son petit cadeau pour Tohru, une petite robe toute kawaï... Sachez qu'il lui a bien donné ! Shiguré : Tohru Tohru ma petite Tohru kun ! J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toiiiii !  
  
Le Chien semble frétiller d'impatience dans le salon, attendant que sa petite demoiselle arrive pour voir ce qu'il tient dans sa main : une robe accrochée à un cintre.  
  
Tohru : Oui ?  
  
Les yeux ronds, elle regarde la petite robe que tient le jeune homme, puis, rougissant vivement, agite les bras avec violence, bouche grande ouverte et yeux exorbités.  
  
Tohru : Ah nonononon Shiguré san je ne peux pas accepter ! Mais pourquoi un si beau cadeau si subitement ! Oh lalalala en même temps ce serait malpoli que de refuser un cadeau, c'est toujours ce que disait ma mère ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !?  
  
Shiguré : Allons ma petite puce calme-toi ! Va vite l'essayer et ne proteste pas ! Je veux que tu fasses la cuisine et le ménage dans cette tenue pour voir, rien que pour aujourd'hui allez s'il te plaît s'il te plaît ! C'est mon anniversaire !  
  
Les yeux implorants du chien ne laissent place à aucune réponse négative de la part de la Nigiri.  
  
Tohru (complètement dans les vapes) : Votre anniversaire ?! C'est vrai ??? Oh non je savais pas je n'ai pas pu vous acheter un cadeau oh lala je suis vraiment impardonnable...  
  
Shiguré : Chut, Tohru kun ! Enfile ça et ce sera mon cadeau !  
  
Un air étrangement sournois illumine son visage.  
  
Shiguré : Eh bien quoi la fin justifie les moyens...  
  
[Shiguré, tu es impossible.  
  
Shiguré : Mais quoi euuuh ! Elle était vraiment trop chou dans ce petit costume !!! Je l'ai gardé précieusement et j'ai longuement humé son odeur par la suite et...  
  
Kyô (après avoir vigoureusement frappé son grand baka de cousin) : Tais-toi sale clébard ! Tu m'fais honte !!!  
  
Yuki (transpirant légèrement) : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le neko...] Le chien repart à ses occupations après avoir applaudi la Nigiri dans sa nouvelle tenue, toute rougissante et toute kawaï bien sûr. Tenant sa promesse de porter cette robe toute la journée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de l'écrivain [bien sûr, elle n'a pas compris que c'était faux], elle la garde ainsi pour préparer le repas. Yuki était à son jardin, si bien qu'il n'a pu être témoin de la scène, tout comme Kyô qui était parti s'entraîner dans la forêt. Ainsi, à leur retour...  
  
Tohru : Konichiwa les garçons !  
  
Les deux messieurs sont particulièrement stupéfaits par le nouvel « uniforme » de Tohru... Et restent foudroyés par la foudre à la porte de la cuisine.  
  
Kyô : Que... que...  
  
Yuki : Hon... Honda san...?  
  
Il faut dire que la robe est particulièrement courte, encore plus que les robes japonaises habituelles... De plus, elle paraît mettre en valeur avec une certaine provocation les formes naissantes de la demoiselle...  
  
Tohru (souriant avec crispation, les joues rosies) : Ah, euh, c'est un cadeau de Shiguré, enfin plutôt mon cadeau puisque c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui...  
  
Kyô (furieusement chamboulé par la situation) : MAIS CE N'EST PAS...  
  
Shiguré : Ah salut !!! Alors vous la trouvez comment comme ça ? Elle n'est pas à croquer hein ? Vous n'allez pas la disputer d'être aussi jolie j'espère...  
  
Le Neko reste paralysé par cette phrase, tandis que Yuki le frappe vigoureusement, attrapant une poêle qui était pas loin de lui.  
  
Yuki : Baka ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi tu veux ? Bon, allons manger...  
  
Le Prince regarde une dernière fois sa Nigiri préféré, se sent légèrement défaillir et part précipitamment dans le couloir.  
  
Yuki : Shiguré, tu es vraiment impossible... [Shiguré : Franchement, je trouve que tu étais vraiment une petite nature à l'époque, Yuki kun.  
  
Kyô : Ahahaha !!! C'est vrai ça ! Une vraie chochotte !  
  
Shiguré : Tu peux parler Kyô...  
  
Yuki les frappe tous les deux, le visage cramoisi, une veine battant furieusement sur une de ses tempes. Kyô quant à lui se contente d'envoyer valser le chien à travers le bureau où nous nous trouvons après s'être relevé – oui, nous sommes dans un bureau en train de lire le scénario.  
  
Yuki : Vous êtes vraiment aussi baka l'un que l'autre !!!  
  
Kyô : Quoi tu veux te battre ?! Viens je t'attends !!!  
  
Hum, fermons cette parenthèse pendant qu'il est encore temps.] Les trois mâles se mettent à table, pendant que l'adolescente élégamment vêtue finit de mitonner ses petits plats.  
  
Kyô : Shiguré san vraiment tu... tu... rah !  
  
Le Chat serre les dents, toujours pas remis de cette situation, les yeux flamboyants d'une rage palpable.  
  
Shiguré : Allons, ose me dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de la voir si joliment habillée hein ? J'ai bon goût hein ? Enfin c'est Ayamé qui m'a conseillé aussi...  
  
Yuki : Je savais que mon baka de frère était dans le coup.  
  
Plusieurs de ses veines saillantes battent furieusement un moment, jusqu'à ce que la boulette de riz arrive...  
  
Tohru : Voilà, le repas est servi ! Mangez vite avant que ce soit froid... Mon cher Shiguré san, bon anniversaire !  
  
Shiguré pleure de bonheur, ne sachant effectivement plus quoi dire, comme il l'avait prédit.  
  
Kyô : MAIS CE N'EST PAS SON...  
  
Shiguré (reprenant brusquement l'usage de la voix) : Allons, ne gâche pas tout tu veux ? Mangeons ce délicieux repas préparé avec tant d'amour !!!  
  
Le chat grogne aussi bien que pourrait le faire un chien enragé, mais se résout à manger la soupe fumante qui se trouve devant lui en voyant la mine réjouie de Tohru, évitant furieusement de lever les yeux vers le décolleté un peu trop plongeant qui lui fait face.  
  
Tohru : Oh, je suis un peu mal à l'aise avec cette robe... Elle ne me va pas très bien... Elle est un peu serrée...  
  
Yuki et Kyô s'étranglent en cœur avec leur soupe. Le Chien est bien sûr mort de rire.  
  
Shiguré : Mais non, Tohru kun, ce vêtement te sied à ravir !  
  
Tohru, d'une rougeur exceptionnelle, bredouille :  
  
Tohru : Ah mais je... Mais... Merci mais...  
  
Shiguré : Les gars, vous êtes pas d'accord ?  
  
Yuki et Kyô recrachent cette fois-ci d'une façon exceptionnellement synchronisée un peu de leur soupe.  
  
Kyô : Non mais tu vas te la fermer, sale clébard !!! Y'en a qui voudraient bouffer tranquillement merci !!! Arrête tes commentaires !!!  
  
Tohru : Mais Kyô kun...  
  
Kyô : Oh toi hein !!! ...  
  
Ouvrant la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais ayant le malheur de regarder à nouveau la petite fleur à la mine déconfite et courtement vêtue, il reste encore une fois frappé par la foudre, puis totalement paralysé. Le Nezumi se décide à prendre la parole pour rétablir un peu l'ordre et la justice [SuperYuki toujours présent avec ses rayons lasers]... en balbutiant à toute vitesse les yeux baissés :  
  
Yuki : Tu es très jolie, Honda san, il faut manger maintenant.  
  
Tohru : Oh ! Oui !  
  
La maisonnée reprend le déjeuner en silence, quelque peu tendu. [Hanajima : Oh, qu'est-ce que j'aurai voulu sentir toutes ces ondes fuser de toutes parts... Oh... En fait je les sens d'ici tellement elles étaient fortes...  
  
Kyô et Yuki reprennent étrangement l'attitude qu'ils avaient eu au court de ce fameux repas.] L'après-midi est consacrée au rangement de la demeure, pour la petite fée du logis. En effet, cette dernière, balais en main, serpillière sur l'épaule, petit serre-tête blanc dans les cheveux assorti à ses vêtements et seau dans une autre main, se dirige la mine décidée vers chacune des pièces de la propriété. Tohru : Shiguré san ? Vous voulez que je range un peu votre chambre ?  
  
Shiguré : Oh non ma petite fleur ne t'en fais pas ! Je me débrouille très bien moi-même, et puis tu as déjà tant fait pour moi... Néanmoins...  
  
Le Chien sort sa tête par la porte, appareil en main, et prend la Nigiri en photo. Ses yeux ruissèlent de larmes de joie.  
  
Shiguré : Il me fallait immortaliser cet instant !!!  
  
Tohru, complètement ahurie et choquée, repart d'un pas mécanique vers une autre pièce, se prenant un mur au passage. Pendant ce temps, l'écrivain se rassoit devant son ordinateur, et regarde d'un œil narquois l'océan d'immondices qui a recouvert sa chambre.  
  
Shiguré : Oh, je rangerai plus tard... Elle arrive finalement devant la porte de la chambre de Yuki, souriante, le front légèrement brillant de sueur. Le Nezumi a laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte, si bien que la demoiselle peut voir ce que fait le Prince à ses heures perdues... Il lit, tout bêtement. [Non mais ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?]  
  
Tohru : Yuki kun ? Je peux entrer ?  
  
Yuki : Bien sûr Honda san ! Entre !  
  
Ramenant son attirail dans la chambre sous les yeux légèrement bizarres du Prince, elle s'installe au milieu de la pièce et demande donc d'une voix tout à fait joyeuse :  
  
Tohru : Je peux t'aider pour ranger ta chambre ? Je peux passer la serpillière si tu veux et puis faire un peu de rangement...  
  
Yuki : Euh... Et bien euh... Je ne voudrais pas que tu te déranges...  
  
Tohru : Mais non ça me fait plaisir ! Alors tu veux bien ?  
  
Yuki (se sentant de plus en plus défaillir, si bien qu'il s'appuie contre son bureau) : Bien, bien sûr ! Je vais sortir, pour ne pas te déranger...  
  
Tohru : Mais non non ! Tu peux continuer à lire tranquillement, promis, je me ferai discrète ! Mais bien sûr si je te dérange je peux faire ça une autre fois...  
  
Yuki (rouge, ne sachant plus où regarder et secouant vivement la tête comme pour chasser sa tête de mauvaises pensées) : Non... Je... vais me mettre sur mon lit... Voilà... Fais comme tu veux... A ton rythme...  
  
Bizarrement, ces paroles font beaucoup moins « prince » cette fois-là, ou alors un prince constipé.  
  
[Shiguré : Ahahaha c'est mon expression, « prince constipé » elle est bien hein ? XD  
  
Bizarrement, Monsieur Chien s'écroule sur le sol, matraqué par une arme bien connue du milieu des Soma : le poing de Yuki.]  
  
Mais la boulette de riz ne l'entend pas de cette oreille : ses yeux sont déjà remplis d'étoiles.  
  
Tohru : Oh Yuki ! Ces mots me font tellement plaisir !!! Merci merci infiniment d'être toujours aussi gentil...  
  
Yuki (sur la tête duquel on pourrait aisément cuire une petite douzaine d'œufs) : De... de rien...  
  
Cette scène touchante passée, Tohru se met finalement au travail, allant çà et là dans la chambre avec une vitesse déconcertante pour éliminer poussière, feuilles volantes inutiles et autres petites choses nuisant à la propreté de la pièce... pendant que le Prince, totalement coincé dans son coin, lit son livre à l'envers, se concentrant avec force – son crâne fume tellement cet effort lui demande de l'énergie mentale – pour ne pas la regarder...  
  
Yuki : Non non... C'est Honda san, je ne dois pas la regarder, ce serait mal...  
  
Tohru : J'ai fini !  
  
Lorsque l'adolescente s'en va enfin, après quelques remerciements balbutiés de Yuki, ce dernier respire profondément en fermant la porte derrière lui, et s'affale dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts.  
  
Yuki : Cette maison... va me rendre fou... Quelques instants après, la jeune fille s'avance vers la chambre de Kyô. Celui-ci paraît absent, probablement juché sur le toit ou parti s'entraîner ailleurs. Un peu gênée tout d'abord, elle décide finalement de prendre l'initiative de passer la serpillière, sans toucher aux affaires du Neko.  
  
Ce dernier revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Tohru, accroupie sur le sol en train de nettoyer une tache récalcitrante. Ne l'ayant pas vue, il rentre sans se soucier de ce qui peut se trouver sur son chemin si bien qu'il trébuche sur elle et lui tombe dessus. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva...  
  
Tohru : Kyô kun ??? Est-ce que ça va ???  
  
Kyô : ...  
  
Sur les genoux –dénudés- de la demoiselle, le Neko fraîchement transformé ne dit bizarrement rien du tout... Encore une fois paralysé, frappé d'une foudre venant de nulle part... Mais lorsqu'il reprend ses esprits, il recule vivement et crache avec fureur.  
  
Kyô : Rah ! Mais t'es complètement malade ou quoi ?! Ca ne se fait pas d'entrer dans la chambre des gens sans leur autorisation !!! Puis faudrait éviter de te mettre en travers de mon chemin !!! Je... Rah !!!  
  
Tohru (au bord des larmes) : Pardon Kyô kun je... je suis désolée...Je ne le ferai plus...  
  
Le chat ne peut résister à une boulette de riz aux yeux larmoyants et aux vêtements saillants. Au bord de l'apoplexie, il rétorque :  
  
Kyô : Ah... Ca va allez arrête de pleurer... Tu... Tu faisais quoi au juste ?!  
  
Tohru (serpillière en main) : Tu vois je... il y avait une tâche là alors j'essayais de la nettoyer... Puis pour te rendre service je nettoyais le sol, alors voilà...  
  
Le petit félin roux observe la tâche en question, puis lève les yeux vers la jeune fille. Au vu de sa taille et de la portée de son regard, il a une vision particulièrement... particulière, de celle-ci, à genoux sur le sol, ses grands yeux bleus rivés sur lui...  
  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva...  
  
Tohru (cramoisie, la tête appuyée contre un mur) : Ah... C'est atrocement gênant...  
  
Kyô (se rhabillant): Rah, je ne sais jamais quand est-ce que je vais me retransformer...  
  
Il se dirige vers le balcon, et lance d'un ton bourru mais tendre à Tohru :  
  
Kyô : Je vais sur le balcon, comme ça tu peux nettoyer tranquille. Mais te fatigue pas hein, fais en gros, la prochaine fois je pourrais me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai l'habitude de ces trucs...  
  
Tohru (qui le rejoint momentanément sur le balcon) : Ah oui ?  
  
Kyô : Oui, chez Shishio, vu qu'il n'est pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, j'ai appris à faire quelques trucs, à être autonome sans trop de problèmes... Enfin bon, je vais pas te raconter ma vie non plus...  
  
Pourtant la boulette de riz, comme à l'accoutumée, observe Monsieur le Chat, les prunelles grandes ouvertes, les joues légèrement rosies. Les yeux cuivrés de ce dernier regardent la petite demoiselle un moment, troublés, aussi bien par la tenue qu'elle porte que par la situation.  
  
Tohru : Mais si, si ! Ca m'intéresse !  
  
Kyô : ... Oui mais si tu veux que la tache de là-bas s'en aille, il ne faut pas laisser le produit bouffer le parquet... Je t'en parlerai une autre fois...  
  
Tohru : Ah oui ! Je te laisse tranquille.  
  
Le Neko contemple la demoiselle qui repart s'accroupir sur le sol et frotter vigoureusement les lattes du parquet, de ce regard maladroit et affectueux qui le caractérise. Un sourire malhabile fleurit sur ses lèvres.  
  
Kyô : Mais je n'ai pas le droit...  
  
Il regarde finalement le panorama, pensif, appuyé à la barrière.  
  
Au final, Tohru range toute la maison sans trop d'encombres, le Chat et la Souris arrivent presque à se faire à la tenue de la demoiselle... Mais elle est bien rangée dans les affaires de Shiguré désormais : ils n'auraient quand même pas pu supporter trop longtemps un tel défilé tous les jours...  
  
Ainsi s'achève les deux petites anecdotes que m'ont transmises les intéressés, ainsi que ce chapitre consacré au ménage dans la maison des trois Soma ! J'espère que cela vous a plu. Il y a eu pas mal de castagne durant la rédaction de ce scénario, mais au final, je pense qu'ils sont d'accord. [NDLR : en fait, ils se sont tous endormis...] 


	2. L'admirateur de Tohru

Chapitre 2 : L'admirateur de Tohru Petit message : Ce chapitre est un peu moins drôle que le précédent, à mon goût, mais j'avais envie de développer un peu cette intrigue :p (plus que prévu). Néanmoins, Shiguré est toujours bien présent avec ses commentaires idiots ;). Reviews ardemment désirés !!!  
  
Quoi, vous pensez que mis à part les Soma et ses deux amies, aucun garçon ne peut admirer notre petite Boulette de riz ? Détrompez-vous ! Une anecdote des plus intéressantes vous révèlera la vérité qui vous a été cachée... Voici donc ce que je vais vous conter aujourd'hui. Une histoire pleine de rebondissements, avec des tragédies, des cascades dignes des plus grands films hollywoodiens, du suspense à vous couper le souffle !!! [Kyô : Tais-toi, on dirait Shiguré là !  
  
Shiguré : Et alors ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt sublime... Vraiment, continue à prendre exemple sur moi... Je demanderai à Aya de te faire le même Kimono que moi...  
  
Yuki : Il est exaspérant...  
  
Euh... '] Hum oui bref je m'égare.  
  
Pour vous situer, nous en sommes à peu près aux alentours du sixième tome de la saga, puisque Tohru sait désormais quelle est la véritable forme de Kyô, et que ce dernier fréquente le Dojo assez souvent. Yuki quant à lui s'est plus ou moins réconcilié avec son frère, depuis la visite à sa boutique avec la boulette. Commençons l'histoire... La scène se passe au cours du premier trimestre de Première pour le fameux trio, Seconde pour Haru et Momiji. Les deux nouveaux Soma se sont parfaitement intégrés dans le décor.  
  
Nous retrouvons notre petit groupe d'amis, Momiji, Tohru, Haru, Kyô et Yuki, discutant tranquillement dans le couloir.  
  
Tohru : Alors Momiji comment trouves-tu le lycée maintenant que tu es plongé dans le bain?  
  
Momiji (avec sa frimousse adorable et joviale, criant pratiquement) : Ah!!! J'adore cette école. Je joue beaucoup avec les gens de ma classe, les filles sont trop gentilles avec moi mais je ne peux bien sûr pas trop les approcher, mais c'est pas grave ! Je vais sûrement m'inscrire à un des clubs de l'école parce que je m'amuse beaucoup ici et...  
  
Kyô se met à le frapper brutalement, le trouvant quelque peu bavard...  
  
Kyô : Tu vas te taire l'Usagi !!! Tu nous fatigues avec tes histoires !  
  
Momiji (pleurant à chaudes larmes) : Ouiiiin Tohru il est méchant avec moi il m'a tapé bouuuuh...  
  
Tohru : Oh non Momiji ne pleure pas...  
  
Elle lui pose la main sur sa tête et le Lapin en profite pour faire une petite bise à la boulette de riz.  
  
Momiji : Toi t'es gentille au moins !  
  
Tohru rougit à vue d'œil, pendant que Kyô refrappe le lapin pour le plaisir.  
  
Kyô : T'as fini tes bêtises un peu ?!  
  
Haru et Yuki, eux, regardent la scène chacun à leur façon : Yuki d'un air navré, Haru d'un air absent. Mais ce dernier se réveille soudainement pour déclarer à Tohru :  
  
Haru : Au fait, Tohru, tu as entendu parlé d'un Ichitaka Komura?  
  
Tohru : Ichitaka Komura? Euh... Euh non pourquoi ?  
  
Haru : L'autre jour je l'ai croisé dans le couloir... Il n'est pas dans notre classe, à Momiji et moi, il est en terminale et il est arrivé un peu plus tard que les autres parce qu'il vient de New York et...  
  
Kyô : Ben quoi ?! Viens en au fait !!  
  
Le Chat avait lâché son cousin pour écouter un peu la conversation.  
  
Haru : ...Il m'a demandé si tu étais souvent occupée après les cours... Apparemment, il connaît ton nom, mais je ne sais pas trop comment...  
  
Tohru : Ah... Ah bon ?  
  
Yuki : Komura... Ah, je crois l'avoir déjà aperçu avec l'ancien président de l'Association des Elèves. Il est membre d'un club mais je ne sais plus lequel...  
  
Tohru : Ah... Ah bon ?  
  
Tohru : Je me demande ce que ce garçon me veut... Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble...  
  
Haru : Il a un certain succès avec les filles. C'est le second Prince du lycée, d'après certaines, mais il est un peu... bizarre...  
  
Le visage de Yuki est très nettement déconfit.  
  
Yuki : Quelqu'un de bizarre pour les Soma... Il doit vraiment être louche...  
  
Kyô : Bizarre ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut à Tohru ?!  
  
Haru : Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi... En tout cas il est complètement coincé, avec les filles, il paraît...  
  
Le Bœuf ne dit plus rien, repartant momentanément dans sa bulle.  
  
Momiji : Il doit être amoureux de toi Tohru ! C'est vrai tu es si mignonne... Tu voudras que je te le présente ? Je dois avoir des amis qui le connaissent...  
  
Tohru (petite tomate carbonisée) : Ah... mais non... mais...  
  
Bizarrement, Kyô reprend la bagarre là où il l'avait laissée, et frappe à nouveau le lapin malgré ses jérémiades.  
  
Yuki : Il va falloir qu'on aille en cours... Tu viens Tohru ?  
  
Tohru : Ah... Euh oui d'accord !  
  
Lui adressant un joli sourire, elle suit le Nezumi, tandis que les deux autres garçons les rejoignent peu de temps après. A la fin des cours, Tohru sort la première. Yuki, lui, part rapidement voir l'Association des Elèves au vu du nouveau statut qu'il a acquis depuis peu. Kyô sort peu après et se dirige directement vers le Dojo en saluant la demoiselle.  
  
Cette dernière va à la bibliothèque, ayant quelques devoirs à compléter et un peu de temps avant d'aller au travail.  
  
La jeune fille passe d'abord dans les rayons, prenant quelques ouvrages au passage, l'air décidé et concentré. Puis elle s'assoit à une table et commence à étudier tranquillement.  
  
Tohru : Oh lala, ce devoir d'histoire est vraiment difficile... Il faudra peut-être que je demande à Yuki de m'aider...  
  
Absorbée par son livre, elle ne se rend pas compte qu'un jeune homme s'est assis en face d'elle dans un premier temps. Mais sentant un regard de plus en plus insistant, elle relève finalement la tête.  
  
Bien sûr, vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit d'Ichitaka, Ichi pour les intimes paraît-il. C'est un terminale de haute stature, sportif, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés coulant le long de ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ils sont souvent attachés en une queue de cheval plutôt défaite, ce qui lui donne un aspect négligé sympathique, et une allure un peu androgyne. Mais son regard bleu acier traduit une certaine force à laquelle il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter.  
  
Celui-ci est donc assis en face de la boulette de riz, et baisse vivement les yeux quand la boulette de riz relève la tête.  
  
Tohru : Oh ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu... Quels cheveux !  
  
Quelque peu embarrassée, elle décide de prendre la parole, croyant qu'elle s'était assise en face de lui sans s'en rendre compte, et qu'elle pourrait donc le gêner. Tohru : Oh excuse-moi je peux changer de table si tu veux ! Je ne t'avais pas vu... Shitsurei shimashita... [=Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé]  
  
Ichitaka : ...  
  
Tohru : Je... Je vais y aller... De toute façon je dois partir...  
  
Ichitaka : Non je...  
  
Tohru : Oui ?  
  
L'étudiant semble rougir très légèrement. Sa voix est un murmure, à la fois grave et doux.  
  
Ichitaka : C'est moi qui suis arrivé après toi... Je vais y aller...  
  
Tohru : Mais non reste !  
  
Ichitaka : Mais non...  
  
Un silence gêné s'installe, mais la Nigiri finit par rire doucement. Ichitaka la regarde d'un air interrogatif.  
  
Tohru : Pardon, mais c'est idiot, on veut tous les deux partir alors qu'on pourrait très bien rester sur la même table, elle est assez grande... Je m'appelle Tohru Honda, et toi ?  
  
Ichitaka : Ichitaka... Komura...  
  
L'adolescente est frappée par la foudre.  
  
Tohru : Oh lalalala mais alors c'est lui ?! C'est Ichitaka ? C'est vrai qu'il a l'allure d'un prince ! Avec ses longs cheveux, il pourrait faire penser à Yuki, et puis il a l'air calme mais en même temps...  
  
Tohru : Oh, je vais y aller quand même... Enchantée de t'avoir rencontré, Komura san.  
  
Ichitaka : Ecoute...  
  
Tohru : Oui ?  
  
Encore un silence, ce qui laisse le temps à la petite Tohru de reprendre une belle couleur carmin.  
  
Tohru : Oh lala mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il a un an de plus que moi... C'est le second prince du lycée... Oh lala...  
  
Ichitaka : Est-ce que... on... tu... pourrais revenir ici, demain, à la même heure ? Il faudrait que je te parle... de quelque chose... Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom...  
  
Tohru : Ah euh... Euh... oui... Ca devrait être possible... Ichitaka san...  
  
Ichitaka : Merci... Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps... Désolé encore de t'avoir dérangée...  
  
Il lève ses grands yeux bleus vers elle, une expression grave sur le visage. La jeune fille un moment le regarde sans rien dire, la bouche ouverte pour ajouter quelque chose, mais finalement la referme.  
  
Sans plus attendre elle se dirige vers la sortie, complètement gênée, mais se retourne à la porte pour saluer le jeune homme.  
  
Tohru : A... A demain...  
  
Tohru : Oh lala... Même heure, même endroit, le lendemain. Assis face à face depuis quelques minutes, un silence de plomb s'est facilement installé...  
  
Il fait chaud, le printemps étant bien avancé, et Tohru commence à se sentir définitivement mal à l'aise. Mais c'est quand même elle qui finit par prendre la parole la première.  
  
Tohru : Tu... Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose... ?  
  
Ichitaka : Euh... Oui... Euh...  
  
Brusquement, une autre terminale débarque à leur table, agressant presque le jeune homme qui la regarde, éberlué :  
  
Groupie : Ichi kun ! Te voilà ! Dis tu voudrais pas m'aider en maths tu es très fort et j'ai vraiment trop trop de problèmes à résoudre cet exercice... Je sais que tu es timide avec les filles mais ne t'en fais pas ça ne me dérange pas !  
  
Ichitaka (qui bizarrement ne rougit pas vraiment, il a simplement le visage très fermé et ne lève pas les yeux vers cette fille) : Une autre...fois... Je... dois réviser... là...  
  
Groupie : Ah bon très bien ! Si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi après les cours demain qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? S'il te plaît dis ouiiii...  
  
Ichitaka : Euh... on verra demain... D'a... D'accord ?  
  
Groupie : D'accord pas de problèmes !  
  
Enfin l'intruse s'en va, d'un pas joyeux, et on entend quelques cris hystériques retentir dans le couloir :  
  
Groupie : Kyaaaaaah j'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !  
  
Fille : Vraiment ? Mais comment t'as fait ?  
  
Groupie : J'ai réussi c'est tout !!! Je vais voir le deuxième prince du lycée demain ! Je suis trop heureuuuuse !!!  
  
Les cris s'estompent peu à peu, laissant à nouveau nos deux jeunes gens dans un silence pesant. Ichitaka reprend somme toute la parole, perturbé, fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Ichitaka : En fait je...  
  
Tohru :...Oui ?  
  
Ichitaka : Je vis chez ton grand-père, en ce moment.  
  
Tohru : Ah ? Ah bon ?!  
  
Ichitaka : Oui... Depuis quelques jours... En fait je suis de passage ici seulement, parce que... Je vais changer de lycée... Je vais aller dans le nord, à Sapporo, où mes parents sont déjà, mais comme il y a des travaux... Je vivais... chez ma tante avant, aux Etats-Unis...  
  
Tohru : Ah ! Mon grand-père est très gentil, tu dois beaucoup te plaire chez lui !  
  
Ichitaka : Euh... oui... Mais en fait il y a autre chose...  
  
Tohru : Oui ?  
  
Ichitaka : Je suis chez ton grand-père parce que... En fait, mon père était un ami... de ton père...  
  
La jeune fille regarde son interlocuteur avec de grands yeux écarquillés, stupéfaite par cette nouvelle.  
  
Tohru : Un ami de mon père ? Ca alors, son père a connu mon père ? Mais comment ?  
  
Ichitaka : ... Ils étaient collègues, ils travaillaient pour le même organisme... C'est pour ça que ton grand-père a bien voulu m'accueillir... Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi...  
  
Tohru : Oh... Mais c'est fantastique ! Je n'avais jamais rencontré jusqu'à aujourd'hui les amis de mon père ! J'aimerai bien le rencontrer, ton père ! Je suis sûre que c'est un homme très bien. Maman me disait toujours que Papa savait toujours bien s'entourer. Il avait peu d'amis, mais tous comptaient énormément pour lui...  
  
Malgré ces paroles joyeuses, une expression inhabituelle apparaît sur le visage de Tohru. De la mélancolie... Une tristesse profonde...  
  
Ichitaka : Oui... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs mais... Quand ton père est... est... Il a été profondément affecté... Il a demandé à être muté dans le Nord, après...  
  
Tohru : Ah... D'accord...  
  
Tohru : Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas continué à vivre chez ses parents ? Oh, je ne peux pas lui demander ça, ça ne me regarde pas...  
  
Ichitaka : Je... Quand ton grand-père m'a parlé de toi, j'ai voulu... Te rencontrer... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... C'est idiot... En plus je pars bientôt mais... En fait... La façon dont ton grand-père a parlé de toi... Il est tellement fier, tu sais... Ca m'a beaucoup impressionné...  
  
Là, la boulette de riz ne peut s'empêcher d'être profondément émue par ces mots. Les larmes lui viennent instantanément sans effort. Aussitôt, le jeune homme se met à paniquer... à sa manière : sa voix reste toujours douce et grave, son visage impassible.  
  
Ichitaka : Eh... Ah non... Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû te parler de tout ça...  
  
Il passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, nerveusement, puis tend un mouchoir à Tohru.  
  
Ichitaka : Tu m'avais l'air... d'une personne intéressante... Quand j'ai vu que Haru san te connaissait, je lui ai demandé certaines choses... Ne m'en veux pas... J'étais juste un peu curieux...  
  
Tohru : Ah mais non ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu me dises tout ça... Je suis juste un peu émotive... Merci pour le mouchoir... Haru kun m'en a parlé... Ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas du tout...  
  
Ichitaka : Mon père ne disait que du bien de ton père, tu sais... J'étais encore jeune, mais j'ai compris à quel point il l'estimait... Ca m'a donné envie de te connaître...  
  
Tohru : Merci... Merci de me dire tout ça... Du fond du cœur...  
  
A travers ses larmes, l'adolescente adresse à Ichitaka un joli sourire tendre, ce qui trouble légèrement ce dernier.  
  
Ichitaka : De... De rien...  
  
Tohru (regardant brusquement la pendule) : Ah zut ! Je vais être en retard à mon travail ! Je suis désolée je dois te laisser... J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de discuter encore !  
  
Ichitaka : Moi aussi, je dois y aller, de toute façon...  
  
Il fait une légère grimace en songeant à la groupie de la veille chez qui il doit se rendre...  
  
Ichitaka : Je suis heureux... d'avoir réussi... à te parler...  
  
Tohru n'entend pas ces dernières paroles murmurées, absorbée dans le rangement de ses affaires.  
  
Tohru : Au fait, avant de partir, Yuki m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu discuter avec l'ancien président de l'Association des Elèves... Apparemment tu es dans un club ?  
  
Ichitaka sourit paisiblement, et répond avec une certaine émotion :  
  
Ichitaka : Je suis au club de dessin, en fait... Si tu as le temps un jour... Viens me voir...  
  
Tohru (avec sa petite tête toute kawai) : D'accord !  
  
Et ils se quittent ainsi, sans plus de cérémonies, la boulette de riz toute heureuse d'avoir pu faire une nouvelle connaissance.  
  
Tohru : Un ami de Papa ! Un ami de Papa ! Ca alors... J'ai envie de le connaître mieux... Il y a quelque chose de si triste dans son regard, mais en même temps il est si perçant...  
  
... Papa...  
  
Sans raison apparente, elle fond en larmes mais part en courant pour ne pas être en retard. Quelques jours plus tard, la Nigiri se rend dans la salle du club de dessin, n'ayant pas à aller travailler aujourd'hui. Souriante et joyeuse, elle entre timidement dans la pièce qui semble déserte.  
  
Tohru : Ah zut... Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de réunion du club, aujourd'hui...  
  
Mais elle entend quelques pas dans le couloir et se retourne vivement. C'est bien lui, Ichitaka, Prince numéro deux, les cheveux légèrement décoiffés mais soyeux et épais, avec ses grands yeux métalliques ourlés de longs cils noirs.  
  
Tohru (rougissant légèrement) : Konnichi wa !  
  
Ichitaka (souriant discrètement) : Konnichi wa Tohru san !  
  
Le jeune homme va s'asseoir devant un grand chevalet où l'attend déjà plusieurs feuilles et une toile.  
  
Tohru : Il n'y a personne aujourd'hui ?  
  
Ichitaka : Non, en ce moment, chacun travaille un peu de son côté et nous nous voyons une fois par semaine. Assis-toi si tu veux...  
  
La boulette de riz s'exécute, en s'installant en face de l'artiste.  
  
Ichitaka : Je... Je pourrais la dessiner... [Shiguré : Un nu ??? Il a fait un nu ??? Je veux voir !!!  
  
Son air pervers ne laisse présager rien de bon. D'ailleurs, l'air furax des deux gardes du corps – hum, drôle d'expression tout à coup, enfin bref – de Tohru ne laissent rien présager de bon non plus.  
  
Aheum, ils commencent à le massacrer, il vaut mieux revenir à l'histoire.] Ichitaka : Ca te dérange si... Si j'essaie de dessiner ton portrait? Si c'est trop moche j'arrêterai...  
  
Paniquée, Tohru s'agite dans tous les sens, se demandant si elle doit accepter.  
  
Tohru : Un portrait ? Oh lala un portrait ? Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter on ne m'a jamais demandé une chose pareille jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Qu'aurait dit maman ? Elle aurait probablement était très contente et puis il ne faut pas refuser... C'est un beau cadeau après tout, et ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut servir de modèle...  
  
Voyant l'air déboussolé de la demoiselle, Ichitaka la rassure.  
  
Ichitaka : Euh... Tu sais c'est juste pour faire des croquis de ton visage... Je ne veux pas faire de... de nu ou quoi que ce soit... [Shiguré : Mais quel nul... Les Américains sont vraiment aussi prudes qu'on le dit... Gâcher une si belle occasion de voir une jeune fille fraîche se dévêtir pour l'amour de l'art... Rah lala...  
  
Yuki (une veine battant vivement sur sa tempe): Mais quand va-t-il se taire ?!  
  
Kyô : Ferme-la baka inu! Sale Chikan !  
  
Et la bagarre reprend... Décidément, c'est d'un répétitif...  
  
Kyô : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a t'es pas contente ?!  
  
Euh non non... Voyons... Je n'ai rien dit... - Reprenons -] Tohru : Arg ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Ouf ouf en tout cas !  
  
Tohru : D'accord... Je veux bien... Mais... Tu peux faire un vrai dessin si tu veux tu sais... Si tu en as le temps...  
  
Ichitaka : Bien sûr ! Mais il va falloir rester immobile un certain moment.  
  
Tohru : Très bien ! Promis, je ne bougerai pas d'un cil !  
  
Et c'est ainsi que le mystérieux deuxième prince tire le portrait de la petite demoiselle...  
  
Tohru : C'est incroyable ! Je suis sûre que ce sera très réussi... Oh je suis tellement honorée... C'est un artiste ! Le deuxième prince du lycée est un artiste ! Ah, j'espère qu'il n'a pas un fanclub comme Yuki... Je ne voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis... En tout cas il est si gentil... Je me demande pourquoi Haru kun a dit qu'il était bizarre... Je ne trouve pas... Et puis il n'est pas si timide...  
  
Plusieurs heures passèrent, alors que Ichitaka dessinait Tohru, et que cette dernière parlait de temps à autre pour parler de leurs pères respectifs, ou de tout et de rien, de la vie au Japon, aux Etats-Unis... Les rayons du soleil couchant se glissèrent peu à peu par la fenêtre de la salle, éclaboussant les carreaux blancs du sol, le dessin et les cheveux du jeune homme, ainsi que le visage jovial de Tohru. Une étrange ambiance semblait envahir la pièce... Une impression de sérénité, et de complicité.  
  
Tohru : Je ne suis jamais allée dans le Nord du Japon ! Il paraît qu'il y fait très froid... J'adorerais voir la neige...  
  
Ichitaka : A New York, en hiver, c'est très agréable de se balader dans Central Park... Il y a des gens qui vendent des marrons chauds, et tous les arbres sont recouverts de blanc... C'est plutôt joli... Et j'aime bien m'asseoir sur un banc pour dessiner dans ces moments-là...  
  
Tohru : Ohhh... Ce doit être merveilleux...  
  
Ichitaka : J'aime beaucoup cette ville...  
  
Tohru : Tu n'es pas trop triste de la quitter ?  
  
Brutalement, le visage d'Ichitaka perd son expression habituelle, pour laisser place à une profonde dureté.  
  
Ichitaka : Je n'ai pas le choix.  
  
Tohru, étonnée, ne dit plus rien. Une légère inquiétude peut se lire dans son regard.  
  
Ichitaka : Je suis revenu pour mon père. Je ne pouvais pas fuir plus longtemps.  
  
Tohru : ... ?  
  
Ichitaka : Enfin, laisse tomber.  
  
Il finit son dessin puis se lève de son tabouret.  
  
Ichitaka : J'ai fini, tu peux venir regarder... J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu...  
  
La boulette de riz se précipite derrière le chevalet et observe, émerveillée, son propre visage apposé à une grande feuille de papier. Le dessin est au fusain, très expressif.  
  
Tohru : Il est magnifique ! Tu es vraiment doué !  
  
Ichitaka : Bah...  
  
Soudainement, le jeune homme s'écroule au sol, sans raison apparente. Il dort.  
  
Tohru : HEIN ?! Ichitaka san ?! Ichitaka san ?!  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, il se relève, comme si de rien n'était.  
  
Ichitaka : Ah pardon... Je... Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'arrive souvent...  
  
Tohru : Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?! Tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Ichitaka : Non non ça va ne t'en fais pas... En fait je suis narcoleptique depuis quelques années... C'est la maladie du sommeil... Sans raison je m'endors pendant quelques minutes et c'est incontrôlable...  
  
La Nigiri contemple Ichitaka, à la fois inquiète et stupéfaite.  
  
Tohru : Je ne connaissais pas cette maladie...  
  
Ichitaka : Elle est rare. C'est fatiguant mais... Il n'y a pas de remèdes alors...  
  
Tohru : Oh...  
  
Ichitaka : Bon, je te laisse mon dessin. Je dois y aller.  
  
L'étudiant sort de la salle et commence à marcher dans le couloir, avec Tohru à ses talons.  
  
Tohru : Ce doit être difficile à vivre... Au quotidien...  
  
Tohru : Merci, merci infiniment pour ce cadeau. Je le garderai précieusement. Je suis très heureuse de te connaître.  
  
Ichitaka (souriant tristement) : Merci à toi.  
  
Ils font encore un bout de chemin ensemble lorsque soudain, au fond du couloir, apparaît Kyô. Il se tient debout, les mains dans les poches, et regarde avec un certaine dureté le jeune homme et Tohru.  
  
Ichitaka : C'est ton... petit ami ?  
  
Tohru (cramoisie et remuant les bras dans tous les sens) : Ah non non pas du tout ! C'est... Enfin... Mais... Euh...  
  
Ichitaka : Je te laisse. A bientôt.  
  
Il dépose une bise sur sa joue et s'en va dans un couloir opposé. L'adolescente panique.  
  
Tohru : A... A bientôt... Attends Kyô kun !!!  
  
Le Chat avait tourné les talons, apparemment furax, et se dirigeait vers la sortie. La lycéenne le rattrape tant bien que mal et agrippe sa manche.  
  
Tohru : Je... Pourquoi es-tu... ?  
  
Kyô : Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! Tout le monde s'inquiète à la maison !! Tu avais dit que tu ne travaillais pas ce soir ! Il va bientôt faire nuit t'es inconsciente ou quoi ?!  
  
Tohru : Je... Pardon je...  
  
Kyô : Et puis c'est qui ce mec hein ? C'est Ichitruc là ?!  
  
Tohru : Oui ! Il...  
  
L'adolescent remarque soudainement le papier roulé qu'elle tient dans sa main.  
  
Kyô : C'est quoi ça ?!  
  
Tohru : C'est un dessin ! Juste un dessin ! Il a fait mon portrait... Tu veux voir ?  
  
Kyô : NON !  
  
La boulette de riz, choquée par cette réponse acerbe, sent ses larmes monter aux yeux.  
  
Kyô : Rah, pleure pas idiote ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que je...  
  
Le Neko commence à rougir, se frottant vigoureusement les cheveux, regardant droit devant lui.  
  
Kyô : Bah ! Façon tu fais ce que tu veux hein !  
  
Tohru : Mais... Mais...  
  
Kyô : Je suis énervé voilà tout ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu... tu... Rah puis zut ! Rentrons !  
  
Tohru : Mais enfin Kyô...  
  
Ils sont désormais dans la rue. Les lampions commencent à s'allumer, à mesure que le jour décline. Les premières étoiles apparaissent.  
  
Tohru : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...  
  
Kyô : Je ne crois rien du tout !!! Ca suffit maintenant !!!  
  
La Nigiri se tait, mais recommence à sangloter.  
  
Tohru : Pourquoi est-il en colère contre moi ? Oh lala, et dire qu'on s'était rapprochés ces derniers temps... Voilà que je gâche tout... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? [Tohru, des fois, t'es un peu trop bouchée quand même...]  
  
Kyô : Bon... (il soupire) Ca va arrête... Excuse-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs... C'est juste...  
  
Tohru (qui renifle un peu) : ...Oui ?  
  
Kyô : Rah rien... Oublie, je suis un imbécile. Tu vas faire quoi à manger ce soir ?  
  
Tohru : Oh euh ! Du saumon, tu es d'accord... ?  
  
Le Chat se calme peu à peu, puis répond en essayant de camoufler un sourire qui veut naître :  
  
Kyô : Oui, d'accord.  
  
Il lui donne un petit coup de poing sur la tête, comme il le fait tout le temps, sa manière à lui de dire... de dire quoi au juste ? [Désolée, Kyô m'empêche de le dire... Par contre, Shiguré, comme d'habitude, commente :  
  
Shiguré : Ai, ai... L'amour est un bouquet de violetteuuuh...On dirait un couple de jeunes mariés ! Ils sont trop mignons ces deux-là.  
  
Momiji : Kyô est amoureuuuux euh Kyô est amoureuuux euh ! Un kissu ?  
  
Kyô (rouge de rage ou de gêne ? Les deux :p) : FERMEZ LA VOUS DEUX !!! CA SUFFIT DE SE FAIRE DES FILMS !!! BANDE DE BAKAS !!! VOUS COMPRENEZ RIEN DU TOUT !!! J'EN AI MARRE A LA FIN !!!  
  
Tohru (aurait-elle pris un coup de soleil quinzième degré sur le visage ? Ah non, elle rougit ): Mais... Mais...  
  
Yuki (une veine battant sur sa tempe): Ils m'agacent... Quand est-ce que ce baka neko va arrêter de crier à tort et à travers ?] Par la suite, Ichitaka a croisé Tohru de temps à autre dans les couloirs, en se montrant suffisamment familier pour énerver Kyô. Ce dernier n'a d'ailleurs jamais réussi à lui parler à cause de cette animosité à part une seule fois, très intéressante... Ichitaka : Kyô Soma ?  
  
Kyô : Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
Ichitaka : Euh... Je me disais...  
  
Kyô : Ben quoi accouche ?  
  
Ichitaka : Tu es proche de Tohru san ?  
  
Le Chat ne dit plus rien, fronce les sourcils puis répond sèchement :  
  
Kyô : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'regarde.  
  
Ichitaka : C'est juste... Je ne voudrais pas que tu te méprennes...  
  
Kyô : Méprendre quoi ?! De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Ichitaka : Il n'y a rien entre Tohru san et moi... Je l'admire énormément, c'est une fille géniale... Mais je dois partir de toute façon alors je préfère ne pas m'attacher à elle... Je ne voudrais pas la faire souffrir... Tu comprends ?  
  
Profondément troublé par ces quelques mots, le Neko ne dit plus rien, s'étant arrêté net dans le couloir.  
  
Kyô : Je suis trop égoïste...  
  
Kyô : C'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire ?  
  
Ichitaka : Oui enfin voilà... Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à elle... Et elle aussi, tu as de la chance...  
  
Kyô :... Ouais c'est ça salut.  
  
L'étudiant part très vite, laissant Ichitaka seul, les bras ballants.  
  
Kyô : Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas... Mais je ne peux pas... m'éloigner d'elle... Pour le temps qu'il me reste... Ichitaka a fini par partir, peu avant les vacances d'été, laissant à Tohru un souvenir doux, le joli dessin qu'elle a toujours dans sa chambre, gardé précieusement dans un coffre. Tohru : Regarde maman... Ce gentil garçon m'a dessiné... J'aurai tant voulu que tu le rencontres, je suis sûre que tu l'aurais aimé... Le dessin qu'il aurait fait de toi aurait été tellement joli, j'en suis certaine... [Shiguré : Bon ! Vu que je n'apparais pas du tout dans cet épisode je me dois de donner mon avis.  
  
Kyô et Yuki : Et c'est reparti...  
  
Les deux jeunes garçons ont une mine dépitée d'avance.  
  
Shiguré : Premièrement, Ichi est un imbécile. Dernière année de lycée, ne pas prendre du plaisir avec une jeune fille fraîche et innocente avant de s'envoler! Mais quel gâchis vraiment !  
  
Kyô : Je vais le frapper...  
  
Yuki : Il va trop loin...  
  
Shiguré : Ah ! Je suis sûr que moi et Aya, lycéens, nous aurions bien pris soin de Tohru kun, nous au moins ! Lui apportant chaleur et tendresse... Surtout chaleur... Lui apprenant les choses de la vie...  
  
Tohru (cramoisie) : Ah ! Mais ! Je... !  
  
Kyô : LA FEEEERME !!!  
  
Il le castagne, mais le Chien a quand même le temps de balancer quelques détails croustillants au passage :  
  
Shiguré : Aïe !... Ca me rappelle... Ouïe ! Cette crise que ce... baka neko a pu faire ! Le soir où... Hé !... Elle est pas rentrée à l'heure... Ah ! Non pas ça !... Un vrai mari jaloux ! NON MAIS AIEUH ! Au secours Aya !!!  
  
Aya (arrivant miraculeusement dans la discothèque – oui, pour changer, nous sommes dans une discothèque pour parler du scénario, mais il n'y a que nous) : Mon cher Shiguré !!! Dans mes bras mon amouuur !!! Va-t-en vil matou, hors de ma vue créature du diable ! Sinon je te fais UN GROS CALIN !  
  
Kyô : Oy ! Aaaarg au secours !!! Lâche-moi !!! PERVERS !!!  
  
Kagura : Lâche mon chéri toi ! Méchant serpent ! Viens dans mes bras mon trésor !  
  
Kyô : Ahhhh non pas elle !!! Mais... Ahhh !!!  
  
Kagura : QUOI TU PROTESTES ??? MAIS REGARDE COMME JE T'AAAAIME !!!  
  
A noter qu'elle le tient par les pieds et frappe sa tête contre le sol depuis cinq minutes ; mais à part ça tout va bien XD.  
  
Shiguré : Fffhh... Fffhhh... A part ça c'était pas mal, mais bon, j'aurai préféré en savoir plus sur les sous-vêtements de Tohru, vu qu'on a parlé des miens... Non ? C'est pas une bonne idée ça, pour le prochain épisode ? Ah non j'ai mieux ! Je vais aller lui en acheter ahahah... Hmm... De la dentelle, de la soie...  
  
Yuki (avec une tête de déterré) : Franchement, je ne fais pas partie de cette famille... C'est pas possible...  
  
Après quelques hésitations – d'un millième de seconde – il prend un verre de cocktail et le lance sur le Chien en pleine poire. Toujours aussi bon viseur !  
  
Shiguré : Je suis un incompris !!! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'adolescents violents !!! Honte sur vous !!! S'attaquer à votre aîné, celui qui vous domine par sa sagesse et par sa grandeur...  
  
Yuki : Vraiment, tais-toi Shiguré san. Tu me fais honte.  
  
Il le refrappe un coup avant de s'asseoir calmement.] Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien quoi 


	3. Big Brother, ou le Saké

Chap 4 : Big Brother, ou le Saké Alors alors, au menu d'aujourd'hui : une aventure façon Big Brother. Dans l'histoire, le Grand Frère est... Shiguré ! Alors, ne vous étonnez pas si cela part un peu en sucette des fois. [Shiguré (faussement modeste): Allons allons, tu exagères !] La situation est la suivante : nous sommes au début des vacances d'été. L'action se situe avant que Momiji ne leur annonce qu'ils partent dans une des résidences secondaires des Soma, au bord de la plage (soit, en plein milieu du tome 9). Au Japon, les lycéens bénéficient d'un mois de vacances l'été parce que... C'est une saison propice aux typhons. Les typhons, vous savez bien sûr ce que c'est... Ces mégas tempêtes tropicales avec des vents violents de plus de 250 km/h, avec de fortes pluies diluviennes... Pas joli à voir... [Shiguré : Moi je trouve ça très drôle huhuhu...] Enfin bref ! C'est à cause de cette catastrophe naturelle... [Hatori : J'aurai pensé que c'était Shiguré san la catastrophe naturelle...  
  
Shiguré : Allons allons... Moi je suis un écrivain de talent... Incompris bien sûr mais c'est le fardeau des artistes de grand talent...  
  
Il agite ses livres d'un air joyeux, sous l'air navré d'Hatori.]  
  
C'est donc à cause de cette catastrophe naturelle que Shiguré, Yuki, Saki et Arisa se sont retrouvés enfermés toute une journée dans la maison de Shiguré, sans avoir rien à faire ! Ou presque... Où était Tohru ce jour-là vous allez me demander? A son travail, et la tempête l'ayant prise par surprise, elle a dû rester dans l'immeuble en compagnie de Momiji!  
  
Enfin, commençons le récit. Tohru veut sortir de son travail, souriante et heureuse comme toujours. Momiji la suit tranquillement.  
  
La jeune fille se rend compte qu'il pleut... Pensant que ce n'est qu'une averse, elle sort son parapluie de son sac puis se dirige vers la sortie. Mais là...  
  
Tohru : OUAAAAAHHHHHH !!!  
  
Bien qu'elle ne soit pas foudroyée par la foudre, un éclair a abattu un arbre voisin.  
  
Un employé de bureau interpelle nos deux amis, essoufflé.  
  
Employé : Eh vous ! Ne sortez pas ! Ils ont annoncé qu'un typhon allait passer sur notre ville aujourd'hui... Vous devez rester ici jusqu'à que ça se calme !  
  
Tohru : Oh non... J'ai tout un tas de linge à étendre pourtant... Et ils vont s'inquiéter à la maison... En plus j'avais invité Arisa et Saki aujourd'hui... Zut zut... J'espère qu'ils sont tous sains et saufs... C'est tellement dangereux les typhons...  
  
La boulette de riz, la mine inquiète, rougit fortement et des larmes lui montent rapidement aux yeux. Le Lapin la console alors très vite et très gentiment.  
  
Momiji : Ne t'inquiète pas Tohru, viens on va aller dans le bureau à mon père tu pourras téléphoner pour les prévenir. Ca va durer toute la journée je pense, et je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous à la maison et qu'ils vont t'attendre patiemment... Et puis on va bien s'amuser ici ! Je vais te faire visiter !  
  
Tohru (essuyant une larme qui vient de couler, désormais souriante) : Oui ! Allons-y vite !  
  
Les deux adolescents, se tenant par la main, montent vite à l'étage en riant joyeusement. Pendant ce temps-là, chez Big Brother...  
  
Kyô : Saleté de pluie... Je n'en peux plus...  
  
Yuki : Ah, un peu de calme pour aujourd'hui, ça va nous changer...  
  
Kyô : LA... !!! La ferme...  
  
D'abord assis sur le sol, il s'écroule et s'allonge malgré lui.  
  
Arisa : Tiens, je ne savais pas que Kyon-Kyon supportait si mal la pluie...  
  
Saki : ... Etrange...  
  
Le Chat grimace brièvement avant de marmonner.  
  
Kyô : Je hais la pluie... Je vais aller me coucher...  
  
Le jeune homme se lève, puis se sent soudainement foudroyé par la foudre.  
  
Kyô : Mais où est Tohru kun ???  
  
A cet instant, Monsieur le Chien arrive, tout souriant avec un air un peu trop triomphant pour être honnête, venant de raccrocher le téléphone.  
  
Shiguré : J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !!! Tohru kun est coincé à son immeuble parce que... Un typhon passe sur la ville !!!  
  
Yuki allume la télé, après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à l'Isu. Malheureusement, ce dernier dit bien vrai.  
  
Yuki : J'espère qu'elle va bien... Tu es sûr qu'elle est dans l'immeuble ?  
  
Shiguré : Oui, oui, avec Momiji !  
  
Kyô : Qu'elle ne s'avise pas d'en sortir, inconsciente comme elle est !!!  
  
Arisa : En quoi c'est une grande nouvelle ?  
  
Shiguré : Parce que nous allons rester coincés ici toute la journée tous ensemble !!! Le typhon va rester un certain temps sur la ville, jusqu'à ce soir au moins !!!  
  
En effet, le présentateur météo confirme cette affirmation. Le Rat zappe rapidement, l'air morne.  
  
Yuki : Toute une journée enfermé avec ce baka neko...  
  
Kyô : La... LA FERME je te dis !!  
  
Exténué, le Neko s'appuie contre un mur, avant de s'apprêter à monter à l'étage. Mais Shiguré lui barre la route.  
  
Kyô : Bon, tu me laisses passer ?  
  
L'écrivain ne bouge pas d'un pouce, sans se départir de son air triomphant.  
  
Kyô : Bouge... !  
  
Shiguré : J'ai une formidable idée... Reste avec nous mon cher Kyô kun, j'ai de quoi te remettre en forme...  
  
Sans rien ajouter de plus, Monsieur le Chien s'en va, laissant le Chat les bras ballants.  
  
Kyô : Il a pété un fusible ou quoi ?  
  
N'obéissant pas à son cousin en sortant de la pièce, ce dernier revient plus rapidement que prévu, et le repousse dans le salon.  
  
Kyô : C'est... C'est déloyal de profiter que je sois faible pour m'obliger à supporter ce sale nezumi !!!  
  
Shiguré : Allons allons... Dans quelques minutes, tu vas connaître l'extase...  
  
Kyô, puis Yuki et Arisa qui entendent les dernières paroles de Shiguré : HEIN ???!!  
  
Saki, quant à elle, paraît absente. Au même moment, à l'immeuble où travaille Tohru.  
  
Momiji : Regarde, là c'est la salle des photocopieuses ! Je connais un jeu très amusant tu vas voir !  
  
Tohru (anxieuse) : Tu... Tu es sûre qu'on a le droit d'y aller ?  
  
Momiji : Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Puis je connais un peu tout le monde ici alors tu n'auras aucun ennui promis ! Regarde !  
  
Le lapin se dirige vers l'une des photocopieuses, lève le couvercle puis colle ses deux mains sur la plaque vitrée.  
  
Momiji : Appuie sur le bouton vert là !  
  
Tohru : Euh... Oui oui d'accord...  
  
La Nigiri s'exécute, et peu de temps après la photocopie des mains du jeune garçon apparaissent sur une feuille.  
  
Momiji : Tu as vu je suis une staaar ! C'est comme à Hollywood où ils mettent leurs mains dans le plâtre...  
  
Tohru : Oh !!! Mais comment ça marche ? Oh je peux essayer ?  
  
Momiji : Oui oui vas-y ! Mets tes mains là...  
  
Les deux jeunes gens passent ainsi leur temps à photocopier leurs mains, leurs pieds, leurs visages grimaçants, toutes sortes de choses à portée de main, en riant gaiement. Revenons à Big Brother et son assemblée. Ce dernier, affichant une expression victorieuse, sort brusquement de son dos deux bouteilles de saké ( !)  
  
Shiguré : Voilà le remède à notre ennui !  
  
Yuki (transpirant nerveusement avec un air fébrile) : Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le droit de boire, débauché...  
  
Shiguré : Allons allons. Ton frère serait fier de toi si, comme lui, tu commençais à goûter aux joies de la boisson comme lui, à dix-sept ans...  
  
Yuki (encore plus nerveux) : Raison de plus ! Je ne boirais pas !  
  
Kyô : Non mais tu disjonctes ou quoi Shiguré san ? On va pas se saouler pour le plaisir ?  
  
Arisa : Hum, c'est quelle marque dites-moi Shiguré san ?  
  
Tous la regardent bizarrement.  
  
Arisa : Ben quoi ? Il faut savoir apprécier la bonne boisson. Dans mon gang, on ne buvait que des trucs atroces, bon marché. Je ne veux pas recommencer cette expérience. Berk !  
  
Saki : Je me demande ce que l'alcool peut avoir comme effet sur mes ondes... Peut-être qu'elles en seront amplifiées ?  
  
Là, les trois garçons semblent foudroyés en même temps.  
  
Yuki : Amplifiées... ? Il manquerait plus que ça...  
  
Kyô : Une sorcière encore plus puissante... Il faut que je me tire et vite !!!  
  
L'écrivaillon reprend une mine réjouie, puis déclare toujours aussi emphatique :  
  
Shiguré : La meilleure marque sur le marché ! A vrai dire, je comptais les boire avec Aya un de ces soirs. Mais bon, autant que cela serve pour la bonne cause... Surtout si...  
  
Uo : Si ?  
  
Shiguré : Si on joue à Saké ou vérité !!!  
  
Là, le Nezumi se sent de plus en plus défaillir. Kyô, lui, essaie de s'éclipser à quatre pattes mais Shiguré le retient par le T-shirt.  
  
Arisa : Oh, c'est marrant ça comme jeu, j'y jouais quand j'étais avec mon gang... Enfin, nous faisions plus souvent coups ou vérité...  
  
Shiguré (légèrement troublé par cette version de jeu proposée) : Euh, personnellement, je préfère le saké ! Alors ça vous tente ?  
  
Yuki (le visage crispé) : Ca ne s'appelle pas Action ou Vérité normalement ?  
  
Shiguré : Allons allons ça c'est ringard et gamin. Avec du Saké, c'est beaucoup plus amusant huhuhu...  
  
Kyô : Lâche... Lâche-moi !!! Je veux pas jouer à ce jeu baka !!! C'est n'importe quoi !!!  
  
Shiguré : Puisque tu as l'air si enthousiaste... Dis-moi, Kyô kun, tu es amoureux de Tohru ?  
  
Gros silence. Le Neko est totalement tétanisé sur place.  
  
Shiguré : Soit tu réponds, soit tu bois mon garçon ! Alors, tu choisis quoi ?  
  
Kyô : Espèce de...  
  
Shiguré : Alors Kyô kun ? Qu'en dis-tu ?  
  
Monsieur le Chien tend la bouteille au pauvre adolescent piégé, qui la prend avec fureur.  
  
Kyô : Je me vengerai... Sale Isu...  
  
Shiguré : Allez bois mon garçon, à moins que tu ne veuilles répondre à ma question...  
  
Kyô : CA VA CA VA !!!  
  
Le Chat prend une gorgée qui lui brûle la gorge, pendant que le Chien consent à relâcher son T-Shirt. Yuki le regarde d'un air étrange, à la fois en colère et dépité. D'une voix légèrement modifiée – probablement les effets de l'alcool qui commencent – il rétorque :  
  
Kyô : Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?! Tu veux ma photo peut-être ?!  
  
Yuki : Pourquoi je voudrais la photo d'un baka neko... Ca abîmerait mon appareil...  
  
Kyô : Sale Nezumi ! Tu as de la chance qu'il pleuve et que je...  
  
Yuki : C'est ça...  
  
Shiguré : C'est à toi de poser une question, Kyô ! A qui tu veux...  
  
Kyô : ...  
  
Réfléchissant un moment pour trouver la bonne question, il déclare avec un sourire malveillant sur le visage :  
  
Kyô : Je pose ma question au Nezumi !!! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être dragué par des mecs hein ?!  
  
Yuki : Espèce de sale...  
  
Kyô rigole à gorge déployée.  
  
Arisa : Ah, c'est vrai que le Prince fait même rêver la gente masculine du lycée... Je suis jalouse tu sais ! C'est rageant... Enfin, les hommes se retournent sur mon passage...  
  
Momentanément, l'étudiante semble perdue dans ses pensées, songeant à Kureno... Saki la regarde tranquillement, sans rien dire, comprenant. Le Neko continue de rire comme un bossu, un peu hystériquement peut-être – les effets de l'alcool ? Yuki, quant à lui, répond froidement.  
  
Yuki : Ce n'est pas une vraie question, je n'ai rien à y répondre.  
  
Shiguré : Oh mais si... Ou alors tu bois...  
  
Yuki : Non, je vais dans ma chambre !  
  
Saki : Il va aller se cacher comme une petite souris...  
  
Yuki, paralysé dans sa course, ne dit plus rien.  
  
Saki : ...Qui veut aller se terrer dans son trou... Un trou à rat ?  
  
Yuki : Mais ?! Mais pourquoi elle dit ça ?!  
  
Shiguré souffle au Nezumi :  
  
Shiguré : Si tu t'éclipses maintenant, elle risque de se douter de quelque chose... A mon avis, ses paroles ne sont pas dites en l'air...  
  
Furieux, l'adolescent repart s'asseoir, en arrachant la bouteille des mains de son cousin, toujours en train de rire. Il feint de boire une gorgée. Malheureusement, son autre cousin le remarque.  
  
Shiguré : On n'apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace, mon garçon... !  
  
Encore plus énervé, il finit par boire une bonne lampée de la boisson brûlante, puis grimace en posant la bouteille sur la table.  
  
Yuki : C'est... Imbuvable... Ce truc...  
  
Le rat semble bizarrement ramolli après avoir bu un peu de cette eau miraculeuse .  
  
Shiguré : Ca devient de plus en plus amusant... Hohoho... Retournons auprès de Momiji et Tohru. Tous deux se trouvent désormais dans le bureau du père de l'Usagi. Ce dernier pianote joyeusement sur l'ordinateur, tout sourire, aussi adorable que jamais.  
  
Momiji : Viens voir regarde ! On va faire des jeux !  
  
Tohru (encore un peu angoissée et impressionnée de se trouver dans un tel endroit) : D'accord mais... Tu es sûr que ton père ne serait pas mécontent de nous voir... jouer sur son ordinateur ?  
  
Momiji : Mais non ne t'en fais pas ! Tu sais il est très gentil avec moi... Il me laisse souvent jouer dessus, puis vu que j'y joue depuis que j'y suis petit je peux difficilement faire des bêtises sans savoir les réparer !  
  
Tohru : Mais quand même... On pourrait tomber... Sur des documents privés...  
  
Momiji : Oh regarde, il y a une photo de Momo ! Elle est vraiment trop mignonne...  
  
La Nigiri s'approche pour de bon de l'écran, et regarde en rougissant la petite fille assise timidement sur un grand siège en cuir.  
  
Tohru : Oui, c'est vrai...  
  
Sa voix est à la fois douce et un peu triste. Depuis que Momiji lui a confié ses secrets, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une infinie tendresse à son égard... Et énormément de compassion...  
  
Tohru : Je voudrais tant... pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui... Je sais qu'il sourit toujours, qu'il a vraiment beaucoup de force et de courage pour supporter tout ça... Mais j'aimerai tellement... le voir réellement heureux...  
  
Encore une fois, la boulette de riz sanglote légèrement, sous l'œil inquiet du jeune garçon.  
  
Momiji : Eh Tohru kun ça ne va pas ? Tu sais, il ne faut pas t'en faire...  
  
Tohru : Oui oui... Pardon, je m'inquiète pour pas grand-chose... Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler...  
  
Le Lapin l'observe avec un sourire tendre. Il soupire légèrement, puis parle d'une voix pleine d'une maturité touchante :  
  
Momiji : Je suis tellement content de te connaître, d'être en bons termes avec les autres signes du zodiaque, ne pas être autant accablé que les autres par le poids d'Akito... Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis si heureux d'être en ta compagnie que rien d'autre ne compte, crois-moi ! J'ai bien sûr des épreuves à surmonter... Mais si tu souris, alors je ne serai jamais inquiet !  
  
Tohru (reniflant bruyamment, puis arborant un sourire lumineux) : D'accord ! Allez, jouons !  
  
Momiji (tout heureux) : Oui !!! Je me demande ce qu'ils font, chez Shiguré san quand même...  
  
Tohru : J'espère qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas trop... Oh non Tohru, l'ennui, ils ne connaissent pas en ce moment .  
  
Nous revenons donc au salon de la maison de Shiguré. Quelques tours sont déjà passés, j'écourte un peu parce que ça n'a rien d'intéressant à proprement parler. [Pour tout vous dire, c'est Shiguré qui a l'art et la manière de baratiner si bien qu'au bout d'une demi heure il n'a pas répondu à la question mais a tellement saoulé tout le monde qu'on est vite passé au tour suivant . ] Yuki semble de plus en plus ramolli, Kyô au contraire extrêmement nerveux, Saki absente et Arisa tout à fait cool.  
  
Shiguré (air triomphant, pointant un doigt vers le ciel): C'est à moi ah ! Vu que j'ai bu et que j'ai en même temps répondu à la question [Ce n'est pas vrai mais c'est pas grave], j'ai le droit de poser une question collective !  
  
Kyô : Tuuuu... TU dis n'importe quoi d'abord ! C'est complètement idiot ce jeu ! JE me cAsse !  
  
Shiguré : Allons allons, tu préfères que je te pose une question rien qu'à toi hein ? Mmmh... Je comprends... Alors Kyô est-ce que tu...  
  
Kyô : TAIS-TOI et pOse une question collective ! [N.D.L.A : l'écriture bizarre est pour souligner le ton quelque peut étrange qu'emploie le Neko à cause de l'alcool ! ]  
  
Yuki : Alors..... C'est... quoi.... ta... question.... (N.D. Selphie : Addict, je te défends de saouler ma souris! XD ptdr)  
  
Shiguré : Quel est le dernier rêve dont vous vous souvenez ?  
  
Saki : Je ne rêve jamais.  
  
Shiguré : Ah non ?  
  
Saki : Enfin, disons que je rêve les rêves des autres, de temps en temps... C'est un peu embarrassant...  
  
Prenant une mine faussement ingénue, le reste des personnes de la pièce reste sciée par cette révélation.  
  
Kyô : Elle s'est peut-être déjà INTROduite dans l'un de mes rêves ?!  
  
Yuki : C'est... pas... très... bon...  
  
Shiguré : Eh eh... Si elle a déjà vu un des miens... Elle a dû être très surprise...  
  
Arisa, la seule au courant, soupire.  
  
Arisa : Bah ! J'espère que ça ne te hante pas trop...  
  
Saki, pleine de sympathie pour son amie, lui répond en souriant.  
  
Saki : Non, ça va maintenant... Mais merci de t'en inquiéter.  
  
Arisa : Eh ! C'est normal ! Ah, mon dernier rêve, moi, j'ai rêvé que...  
  
La blonde commence à éclater de rire.  
  
Arisa : En fait, Kyon-kyon et Yun-Yun vous étiez habillés en majorette, Tohru avait un pied-de-biche à la main et vous regardait d'un air ébahi... Puis, je crois que la maison de Shiguré explosait... C'était très drôle ![Oui oui, on peut dire que j'ai pas cherché loin pour mon inspiration là XD]  
  
L'adolescente continue de rire, accompagnée par Saki, tandis que les trois hommes eux, ont une tête légèrement défaillante.  
  
Shiguré (détournant rapidement la conversation) : Et vous les gars ?  
  
Kyô remue un peu, rougissant à vue d'œil. Yuki lui, se décompose sur place.  
  
Shiguré : Allez ne faites pas les timides...  
  
Kyô : ... Je vais passer pour un pervers...  
  
Yuki : ... Je vais nécessairement passer pour un obsédé...  
  
Kyô : ... Faut que j'invente un truc...  
  
Yuki : ... Il faut que je trouve autre chose à raconter...  
  
Kyô, et Yuki, en même temps : Je... !  
  
Léger silence, seulement troublé par Arisa qui se retient de pouffer de rire, toujours en imaginant les deux garçons en majorettes.  
  
Kyô : Rah ! Saaale NezUmi ! On t'a jamAIs dit qu'il fallait PAS parler en même tEMps que les AUUUtres !?  
  
Yuki : Tais-toi... Baka... Neko...  
  
Kyô : J'ai rêvé que je mangeais des soumen ! Voilà !  
  
Shiguré (agitant son doigt devant le nez du Neko) : Quoi, ces pâtes roses qui rendent tous les gens nés sous le signe du chat pervers ! Oh mon dieu Kyô kun ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses rêver de choses pareilles !!! Je suis profondément choqué !!! [Shiguré avait déjà fait cette remarque dans le tome 8 il en rate pas une :-p]  
  
Kyô (rouge de honte et de colère) : ARRêêête !  
  
Saki : Il ment.  
  
Shiguré : Alors il a dû rêver de notre fée du logis... D'amour et d'eau fraîche...Huhuhu...  
  
Le Chat, paralysé par les deux mots de Saki, puis par les paroles de Shiguré s'écroule sur le sol.  
  
Kyô : Ca va, ça va ! Je vais boire !!!  
  
Puis, tout en buvant, plus que nécessaire, il maugrée malgré lui et pense à voix haute.  
  
Kyô : Je ne lui ai jamais demandé qu'elle vienne jusque dans mes rêves !! Je suis qu'un imbécile. Comment je peux rêver de trucs pareils !! De choses aussi impossibles, insensées !! Ca me torture, ça me tue, voilà, j'en ai marre. Je ferai peut-être mieux de disparaître. Oui, ça serait bien pour tout le monde. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Et pourtant, elle me hante, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle, ça m'énerve encore plus, et puis je suis tellement misérable, maudit, je peux rien faire pour elle de toute façon ! Et elle se mêle de ce qui la regarde pas, elle va finir par se mettre dans un drôle de pétrin !! Mais...elle m'est si...  
  
Yuki ne dit rien, mais regarde piteusement la table. Finalement, il tend le bras vers Kyô pour qu'il lui donne la bouteille.  
  
Yuki : Donne.  
  
Yuki : Peut-être que finalement... Nous ne sommes pas si différents... (N.D.Selphie : je sais pas si vous aussi mais je suis ptdr XD XD)  
  
Toute l'assemblée est devenue brutalement silencieuse après les paroles de Kyô. Dans les yeux de Shiguré passe brièvement une lueur sournoise. Le Chat lâche la bouteille sans même s'en rendre compte et Yuki s'en empare aussi rapidement que les éclairs qui éclatent au dehors.  
  
Kyô : Quoi ? [Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a parlé à voix haute XD.]  
  
Arisa : Rien rien Kyon-kyon... Bon, qui pose une question ?  
  
Shiguré : Comment s'est passé votre premier baiser ?  
  
Tout sourire de cette intervention surprise, il croise les bras et s'assoit par terre en tailleur, reprenant à sa propre initiative un peu de Saké [Rappelez-vous, le Chien supporte très bien l'alcool, puisqu'il est un peu bourré naturellement ].  
  
Shiguré : Alors, qui commence ?  
  
Gros silence tout d'abord. Les garçons ne savent plus où se mettre, à la fois complètement saouls et incapables de dire le moindre mot pour le moment. Saki finit par parler la première.  
  
Saki : J'avais treize ans.  
  
Shiguré : Ohhh ça commence à devenir intéressant...  
  
Saki : A l'époque, j'avais encore beaucoup de problèmes à me lier avec les autres... Mais pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai fait la rencontre de ce mystérieux jeune homme... Ah, qu'il était beau !  
  
L'adolescente prend un visage rêveur, ce qui lui donne un air légèrement inquiétant, tant cela paraît inhabituel.  
  
Kyô (goutte de sueur) : Je me demande qui a bien voulu l'embrasser...   
  
Saki : De longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts... Toujours habillé en noir...  
  
Yuki : Ca...fallait...s'en...douter... [Il pense au ralenti le petit Nezumi ]  
  
Saki : Malheureusement c'était un Australien, il n'est pas resté longtemps... Il était à l'hôtel où je logeais avec mes parents... Ce fut vraiment... Très intéressant, comme expérience...  
  
Kyô : Moi je trouve ça louche !  
  
Saki : On s'est embrassé pour la première fois devant un supermarché... c'était très romantique...  
  
Yuki : Euh... Mouais... romantique...  
  
Saki : Le soleil se couchait, il m'a pris la main sans rien dire, et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva... Mais il est parti le lendemain. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.  
  
Saki se met à sourire étrangement, puis regarde Arisa. Cette dernière fixe son amie puis éclate de rire.  
  
Arisa : Tu me l'avais jamais racontée celle-là ! Je savais pas !  
  
Saki : Il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas encore... Mais tu les sauras...  
  
Arisa : Hein ?  
  
Shiguré : Et toi alors Arisa ? Ta première expérience ?  
  
Arisa : Oh ! Je ne me souviens pas très bien de son visage. C'était à l'époque où j'étais encore avec mon gang... En fait, nous avons affronté un gang de mecs, un soir... Je devais avoir douze ans...  
  
Elle marque une pause pour boire un peu de saké.  
  
Arisa : Il est très bon ce saké... Ah oui qu'est-ce que je disais... Oui, j'avais douze ans, il en avait seize. Je crois que je lui ai plu parce que j'ai réussi à le mettre par terre en moins de cinq minutes. Du coup, après, il m'a embrassé quand ses potes avaient le dos tourné, puis il est parti en courant. C'était très drôle.  
  
Kyô : Je me demande laquelle des deux est la plus bizArre !!!  
  
Arisa : Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter... C'était très furtif. Mais j'ai apprécié.  
  
Un silence s'en suit après ces quelques paroles. C'est en effet au tour des garçons, mais aucun des deux n'est décidé à parler. Le Chat semble bouillonner sur place, le visage augmentant de température de façon croissante. Le Rat, quant à lui, semble se décomposer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent.  
  
Shiguré : Et vous, les garçons, ne me dites pas qu'à votre âge...  
  
Kyô : Je ne joue plus. Rien ne me force à répondre à cette question.  
  
Yuki : Je crois que si je bois encore ma tête va se fendre en deux...  
  
Shiguré : Et bien réponds toi, Yuki !  
  
Le Prince se redresse difficilement, puis observe d'un air sombre la bouteille qui lui fait face, trônant fièrement sur la table.  
  
Arisa : Ne me dites pas que le Prince n'a encore jamais... !  
  
Saki : Voilà qui serait vraiment... étrange...  
  
Yuki continue de se taire, ne sachant que répondre. Il sait que si il boit encore, il serait malade. Mais la réponse...  
  
Yuki : Au... Au primaire... Une des filles s'est jetée sur moi un jour et m'a embrassé...  
  
Arisa : Ah ! Tu avais déjà du succès, si jeune ! Ca ne m'étonne pas !  
  
Saki : Pourquoi ce souvenir te semble-t-il si douloureux... ?  
  
Le Nezumi est de plus en plus embarrassé. La vérité est que, forcément, après ce baiser, il s'est transformé. Et forcément, Hatori a effacé la mémoire de cette petite fille. Et forcément, Akito l'a ensuite matraqué de paroles toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres... « Comment une jeune fille normale pourrait embrasser un rat ? C'est dégoûtant ! » avait- il dit...  
  
Yuki : Probablement que... Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer... Et qu'on ne peut pas m'aimer... Même si...  
  
Yuki : Non... C'est rien...  
  
Kyô profite que le reste de la pièce soit distrait par son ennemi juré pour se faufiler vers la porte. Mais Shiguré, tout sourire, le retient déjà par le T-shirt.  
  
Shiguré : Et toi, Kyô ?  
  
Kyô : Lâ... LAche moi tu VEUX !?  
  
Shiguré : Il n'y a pas de honte à n'avoir jamais...  
  
Kyô : Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est juste...  
  
Saki : Oui ?  
  
Arisa : C'est juste quoi ?  
  
Kyô : RIEN ! Vous m'énervez à la fin ! Je vais me coucher ! J'en ai marre !  
  
Mais il chancelle, et s'écroule sur le sol. Dehors, la tempête s'est calmée mais la pluie diluvienne continue de marteler les murs de la demeure, malgré le soleil qui s'est couché.  
  
Arisa : Eh ? Il est si fragile que ça Kyon-kyon ?  
  
Saki : ...  
  
Kyô : Je ne peux pas leur dire...  
  
Je ne peux pas le dire...  
  
J'ai embrassé une seule fille jusqu'à aujourd'hui...  
  
J'avais à peine cinq ans...  
  
Et cette fille, c'était...  
  
[NDLA : Là, j'avoue, je m'invente un spoil toute seule XD mdr]  
  
Saki : Vous devriez le lâcher, Shiguré san. Je pense qu'il ne peut plus continuer.  
  
Shiguré : Oh? Mais ça commençait vraiment à être drôle...  
  
Hana emploie brusquement un ton très autoritaire, et ses yeux semblent sonder l'âme du Chien.  
  
Saki : Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Shiguré : Eh ?  
  
Il la regarde d'un air étonné.  
  
Shiguré : Elle est vraiment très forte...  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Arisa regarde fixement Shiguré d'un air suspcieux, et le Chat tente de se redresser tant bien que mal.  
  
Shiguré : Et elle aussi, sûrement...  
  
Arisa : Allez, je pense que ces deux-là ne tiennent pas bien l'alcool. Ils devraient aller se reposer...  
  
Shiguré, d'un air faussement confus, lâche le T-Shirt du Neko qui s'effondre à nouveau sur le parquet.  
  
Shiguré : En tout cas, moi, je me suis bien amusé ! Oh ! Il faut que j'aille écrire mon dernier roman, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration tout à coup... Les filles, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, frappez à ma porte !  
  
Saki : Bien, merci. On peut finir le saké ? J'ai l'impression que cela augmente mon pouvoir, en effet...  
  
Shiguré, légèrement figé, balbutie finalement d'une voix artificiellement assurée :  
  
Shiguré (goutte de sueur) : Euh... Faites comme vous voulez !  
  
Arisa : Merci !  
  
Monsieur Chien s'en va, tandis que Kyô rampe dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, et que Yuki semble profondément endormi sur le sol, près des deux filles.  
  
Arisa : Ils sont vraiment spéciaux, ces Soma...  
  
Saki : Ne crois pas si bien dire.  
  
Arisa : Regarde, comme le Prince dort... On dirait une jeune fille épuisée après une nuit d'amour !  
  
Saki : Eh, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort !  
  
Le Nezumi, en réalité, ne dort pas, mais est trop fatigué pour réagir.  
  
Arisa : En tout cas, Kyon-Kyon m'a beaucoup étonné... Quand il a pensé à voix haute...  
  
Saki : Oui, je suis d'accord... On dirait qu'il parlait de notre petite Tohru kun...  
  
Arisa : Oui, je crois bien, je ne vois personne d'autre... Mais j'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris...  
  
Saki : Moi non plus mais...  
  
Saki reste pensive. Elle observe l'embrasure de la porte où se trouvait le Chat quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
Saki : Je crois que l'on comprendra tout, un jour...  
  
Arisa : Il y a intérêt ! Si il est amené à être proche de Tohru, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dans les bras de n'importe qui ! Bien qu'il soit incapable de lui faire du mal, je pense...  
  
Saki : N'en sois pas si sûre...  
  
Arisa : Eh ? Ah non, tu vas pas me refaire le coup de la mère poule inquiète...  
  
Saki (goutte de sueur) : Mais non. Mais je crois qu'il se fait beaucoup de mal tout seul, alors il pourrait faire du mal à Tohru kun si il continue... comme ça... à sombrer dans un chaos... s'autodétruire... Je ne veux pas qu'il entraîne Tohru kun si c'est le cas. D'ailleurs, pour le Prince c'est exactement la même chose...  
  
Arisa reste un moment silencieuse, puis répond en souriant :  
  
Arisa : Allons, tête d'orange doit avoir un passé un peu lourd, mais Tohru kun peut l'aider justement, non ? En plus, il m'a l'air assez têtu pour avoir de l'avenir. Idem pour le Prince. Et puis, nous sommes là pour veiller...  
  
Saki : Oui, nous devons la protéger, quel qu'en soit le prix.  
  
Arisa : J'approuve.  
  
Finalement, les deux jeunes filles allument la télévision. Cette dernière annonce le répit de la tempête, qui laisse seulement place à une légère pluie. Saki : Ah, Tohru kun, te voilà !  
  
Tohru : Saki kun, Arisa kun ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été là aujourd'hui... J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyées...  
  
La Nigiri, à l'entrée, retire ses chaussures, sous l'œil attendri de ses deux amies.  
  
Arisa : Oh ça non ! On peut pas dire qu'on se soit ennuyées...  
  
Tohru : Eh, mais il y a une odeur bizarre...  
  
Saki : Oh, c'est juste Shiguré qui nous a fait goûter son Saké... Ne t'inquiète pas !  
  
Légèrement troublée par cette nouvelle, la boulette de riz reste un moment interdite, puis finalement s'approche en souriant d'Arisa et de Saki.  
  
Tohru : J'étais tellement inquiète ! Avec cette tempête, j'avais peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose en chemin...  
  
Arisa : Mais non, t'en fais pas p'tite tête ! On est des gaillardes solides nous hein !  
  
Saki : Puis, ce n'est pas un peu de pluie qui pourra nous empêcher de voir notre meilleure amie...  
  
Les trois jeunes filles se dirigent joyeusement vers le salon.  
  
Arisa : Eh ? Yun-Yun a disparu.  
  
Saki : Non, il est juste monté dans sa chambre, je pense...  
  
Tohru : Oh ? Ils se couchent tôt aujourd'hui !  
  
Arisa : Ahah ! C'est que la journée a été éprouvante pour eux...  
  
Tohru : Ah ?  
  
Saki : On te racontera, un de ces jours... Allez, on va regarder un film à la télévision d'accord ?  
  
Tohru (rayonnante) : D'accord ! Ainsi s'achève cette fameuse journée... Le lendemain, les deux jeunes mâles de la maison se sont réveillés avec une gueule de bois monstre, Shiguré lui était en pleine forme... [Ayamé : My love ! Tu m'as fait honneur ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'avais plus de saké en venant me voir !  
  
Shiguré : Darling ! Tu sais bien qu'on peut s'occuper sans cette boisson miraculeuse...  
  
Ayamé : Oh oui ! Nos nuits n'en sont que plus folles...  
  
Shiguré : Allons allons ! Ne parle pas si légèrement de ces choses-là !  
  
Ayamé et Shiguré (en cœur, levant leur pouce en l'air) : YES !  
  
Hatori, un peu plus loin, assis à son bureau – puisque nous sommes pour une fois dans le bureau d'Hatori sans Tohru et les autres, heureusement d'ailleurs sinon je ne serai déjà plus de ce monde, et donc seulement en compagnie de ce trio de choc - soupire.  
  
Hatori : Vous ne changerez jamais hein, vraiment !  
  
Non je crois que c'est mal parti pour mon petit dragon ;)] 


	4. A la salle de jeux

Petit blabla : A partir de maintenant, il est fort possible que je sois amenée à spoiler plus ou moins, si je suis ma chronologie... (mais il se peut que je fasse des bonds dans les tomes précédents si je juge que j'ai manqué un épisode incontournable ) Je vais faire en sorte que mes chapitres restent « lisibles » pour les anti-spoilers, ne faisant que vous donner l'eau à la bouche sans rien vous dévoiler :p. Mais dès lors que cela deviendra trop spoiler, je le signalerai le passage entre [SPOILER] et [FIN DU SPOILER]. Voilà, bonne lecture )  
  
Chapitre 4 : A la salle de jeux  
  
Quatrième volet de révélations concernant les dessous [mais non, pas les sous-vêtements, c'est au sens figuré, non mais ça suffit les pensées perverses !  
  
Yuki (air légèrement apeuré) : Tu me rappelles un peu trop Shiguré toi parfois...  
  
Kyô (goutte de sueur) : Ca en devient franchement effrayant...  
  
Shiguré : Continue comme ça mon cœur houhouhou ! Tu es sur la voie de la gloire littéraire ! Hum, ouais '] Je disais donc, révélations concernant les dessous, la face cachée de Fruits Basket qui a été omise par manque de temps.  
  
Aujourd'hui, nous sommes sur le déclin de l'été. Nos jeunes gens sont rentrés il y a deux jours de leurs vacances dans la résidence secondaire au bord de la mer, où il s'est passé bien des choses... [Mais pour ne pas trop spoiler, je ne dirai rien . Nous en sommes néanmoins au début du tome 12, peu avant la rentrée scolaire, juste après leur retour à la maison de Shiguré.]  
  
Chacun est donc rentré chez soi, non sans quelques surprises. Tout le monde arbore un air plus ou moins enthousiaste à l'idée de reprendre le chemin de l'école, préparant leurs affaires, vérifiant leurs devoirs de vacances.  
  
C'est le matin, peu après le petit déjeuner. Tohru est dans sa chambre, en train de chercher son dernier exercice de physique.  
  
Tohru : Il faudrait que je vérifie, quand même... J'ai tout compris avant de partir, mais je veux être sûre qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs...  
  
Le visage concentré, elle déniche finalement le cahier voulu d'un air ravi, puis s'installe à son bureau, lisant chacune des paroles qu'elle a pu écrire.  
  
Tohru : Ca m'a l'air bon...  
  
Souriante, elle referme son cahier et le glisse dans son sac. A ce moment- là, on frappe à la porte.  
  
Tohru : Oui ?  
  
Yuki : Tohru san ? Excuse-moi de te déranger, c'est juste qu'il y a Momiji en bas qui veut nous proposer de faire quelque chose ce soir, mais il veut à tout prix que tu sois avec tout le monde pour écouter. Tohru : Ah ! J'arrive tout de suite !  
  
A petits pas elle s'avance vers la porte, surprenant légèrement le Nezumi qui se tenait sagement derrière.  
  
Tohru : Tu sais si Momiji reste pour le déjeuner ?  
  
Yuki (un air infiniment doux et calme, princier en somme) : Aucune idée. On y va ?  
  
Tohru (les joues très légèrement rosies et souriante) : Oui !  
  
Les deux adolescents descendent tranquillement les escaliers, la boulette de riz manquant se casser la figure, distraite. Bien heureusement, le Rat la rattrape à temps, sans pour autant trop la toucher et de ce fait, ne se transforme pas.  
  
Yuki : Tout va bien, Tohru san ?  
  
Tohru : Oui oui ! (Elle rit doucement) Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées...  
  
Yuki : Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Allons-y vite !  
  
Yuki part devant, tandis que la Nigiri le suit derrière, pensive et troublée.  
  
Tohru : Il s'est passé tant de choses, pendant ces vacances... Yuki et Kyô ont légèrement changé d'attitude...Mais... Cela me touche tellement... Les Soma, cette famille d'adoption... Je voudrais tant faire pour eux... Même si je ne devrai pas, je ferai tout pour les aider... Peu importe ce que cela va me coûter... Ils ont tant fait pour moi que je me dois de leur offrir quelque chose de moi...   
  
Tohru arrive le salon où tout le monde l'attend. Momiji a un air tout à fait enthousiaste, Shiguré lit le journal distraitement, Yuki s'est déjà assis et Kyô est dans le jardin en train de s'entraîner.  
  
Momiji : Ohayooo Tohru kun ! Tu vas bien dis ?  
  
Tohru : Ohayoo Momiji ! Oui je vais très bien merci et toi ?  
  
Momiji : Super ! Bon, maintenant je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis venu...  
  
L'Usagi sort une publicité de son sac en forme de lapin et le pose sur la table basse avec force.  
  
Momiji : Tadaaaam ! Tout le monde arrête ses préoccupations pour observer le petit papier.  
  
Shiguré : « Nouvelle grande salle de jeu Sugoi Hochi ouverte dans la rue piétonne... Hmmm... Promotions d'ouverture : une partie jouée une partie offerte... » C'est une bonne idée ça Momiji chan ! Pour vous détendre un peu avant la rentrée...  
  
Kyô (air bougon, pour changer XD) : Je vois pas pourquoi j'irai jouer à des débilités pareilles...  
  
Momiji (ignorant son cousin) : Oui !!! J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous quand j'ai vu cette pub en me promenant avec Haru!!! D'ailleurs, il viendra aussi, ainsi que Kisa chan et Hiro chan ! [Hiro s'est encore fait avoir pas sa petite chérie, il n'a pas pu résister à son air kawai ]  
  
Kyô : Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller...  
  
Momiji (n'ignorant pas son cousin cette fois-ci) : Kyô tu n'es qu'un rabat- joie ! Tu n'as pas envie d'aller t'amuser un peu avec Tohru kun ?  
  
Yuki : Tu devrais peut-être demander à Tohru san si elle a envie de venir...  
  
Cette dernière semble distraite, pour une fois.  
  
Momiji : Tohru kun ?  
  
Tohru (sortant brusquement de ses pensées) : Ah oui pardon Momiji kun ! Oui je viens ! Ca me ferait très plaisir... Je ne suis jamais allée dans une salle de jeux...  
  
Etonné que la boulette de riz ne se mette pas à paniquer comme d'habitude lorsqu'on lui propose une sortie, le Lapin reste un moment sans rien dire. Un peu plus loin, Kyô regarde sa boulette de riz d'un œil perplexe.  
  
Yuki : Bon, et bien je viens aussi, je pense...  
  
Shiguré : Moi j'ai beaucoup trop de travail vous savez...  
  
Un air mystérieux se dépeint furtivement sur son visage. Le Nezumi l'a noté mais ne dit rien.  
  
Momiji : Bon et bien tout le monde vient ! A part ce neko qui boude et qui préfère laisser Tohru kun s'amuser sans lui... et peut-être la rendre un peu triste finalement...  
  
Kyô : Ca va, je viens.  
  
Le ton las mais pas agressif surprend encore un peu l'Usagi, mais qui finit par sourire et ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail.  
  
Momiji : Rendez-vous ce soir devant alors ?  
  
Tohru : Mais ça ne risque pas d'être un peu délicat ? Je veux dire, il y aura sûrement beaucoup de monde...  
  
Momiji (riant) : On fera attention, et puis tu sais, ce sont surtout les garçons qui vont là-bas ! Alors pour nous ce n'est pas un problème... Kisa chan devra faire un peu plus attention peut-être, mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Il ne faut pas qu'on se prive de s'amuser une dernière fois tous ensemble hein ?  
  
Tohru (enthousiaste et rayonnante) : Oui ! Au fait, Momiji kun, tu manges avec nous ce midi ?  
  
Kyô (dans son coin, marmonnant) : J'espère que non...  
  
Momiji : Ah non désolé... Je dois partir. Mon père m'attend nous devons sortir cette après-midi...  
  
Tohru : Ca n'est pas grave ! Itté rasshai ! [= bonne journée !]  
  
Momiji : Arigatoo ! Itté kimasu ! [=J'y vais à bientôt !]  
  
Le Lapin s'en va en sautillant, pendant que chacun reprend ses occupations. Depuis ce retour de vacances, tout le monde semble plus ou moins distrait...  
  
Le soir arrive bien vite. Tohru se brosse les cheveux dans sa chambre, s'apprêtant à sortir. Sur sa coiffeuse, les rubans que lui a offerts Yuki sont dépliés. La jeune fille sourit en les regardant.  
  
Tohru : Il a tant fait pour moi... Yuki kun... Ce cadeau... Je le garderai pour toujours précieusement... J'ai tant de choses à découvrir sur lui... Mais elles viendront avec le temps... J'attendrai...  
  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Un ruban à la main, l'autre dans ses cheveux, elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre.  
  
Tohru : Ah, Kyô kun ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Désolée si je vous fais attendre, je suis en train de m'attacher les cheveux... Ah zut il faut que je trouve mon porte-monnaie...  
  
La Nigiri termine de se coiffer, sous le regard du Neko, qui reste étrangement silencieux. Son visage a une drôle d'expression.  
  
Kyô : Je ne devrai pas... Je ne devrai vraiment pas... Mais elle est là, et je n'arrive pas à la repousser...  
  
L'adolescent ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais finalement se ravise. La boulette de riz le remarque.  
  
Tohru : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Kyô kun ?  
  
Kyô (détournant le regard) : Non non, rien. Ton porte-monnaie est sur l'étagère, je le vois d'ici.  
  
Tohru : Ah oui ! Elle prend précipitamment ses affaires. Tohru (riant): Ah, je suis trop distraite vraiment !  
  
Lorsqu'elle rejoint la porte de sa chambre, le Chat lui donne un petit coup sur la tête, comme il a coutume de faire, avec un joli sourire maladroit.  
  
Kyô : Oui, tu ne changeras jamais. Kyô : Tant mieux... Si seulement rien ne pouvait changer... Si seulement tout pouvait rester, comme ça... Si seulement je n'étais pas...   
  
La Nigiri rougit légèrement en souriant joyeusement, puis sort de sa chambre, rejoignant Yuki dans le salon qui les attendait pour partir, Kyô à ses talons.  
  
Yuki : Ah, Tohru san ! Tu es très jolie !  
  
Tohru (rougissante et agitant les bras dans tous les sens) : Ah mais... ! Me... Merci Yuki kun ! Mais... mais tu sais c'est tes rubans ils sont très jolis !  
  
Le Prince sourit avec tendresse et douceur, pendant que le Neko regarde ailleurs, l'air distrait, néanmoins alerte à ce que vient de dire Tohru, à propos des rubans...  
  
Tous trois sortent de la maison d'un pas tranquille, sous le regard sournois de Shiguré qui les observe d'un balcon. Shiguré : Je réussirai... Quel que soit le prix que cela va nous coûter...  
  
Nos trois amis marchent silencieusement dans la rue, chacun distrait par ses pensées.  
  
Tohru : Ils sont silencieux... Mais ils n'ont pas l'air de prendre de la distance avec moi... Enfin je crois... Il s'est passé tant de choses cet été... Je me demande ce que l'avenir nous réserve à présent...  
  
Ils arrivent bien vite dans la grande avenue marchande où se trouve la nouvelle salle de jeu. Un petit groupe les attend au loin, à l'écart de la foule qui se bouscule à l'entrée. Momiji leur adresse bien vite de grands signes.  
  
Momiji : Ouhouuh ! On est là ! Venez par là !  
  
Tohru : Oui !  
  
Sur leur passage, quelques filles se retournent, béates d'admiration devant la beauté du prince et de ses compagnons : Kyô [] et Haru.  
  
Fille 1 : Tu as vu cette bande de beaux mecs ? Je me demande comment cette fille a pu les connaître... Ils sont trop canooons !!!  
  
Fille 2 : Tu crois qu'on devrait aller leur parler ? Ils ont l'air si...  
  
Fille 3 : Ah non moi j'ose pas mais... Oh lala...  
  
Fille 4 : Je les connais ils sont à Kaibara ! Une amie à moi est membre du fanclub de l'un d'eux...  
  
[Et blablabla...Je vous épargne toute la convers quand même.] A l'arrivée de Tohru, Kisa se jette sur elle comme toujours et lui fait un gros câlin.  
  
Tohru : Kisa chan ! Je suis contente de te voir...  
  
Kisa : Moi aussi grande sœur !  
  
Pendant ce temps-là, Hiro, sur le côté, croise les bras et soupire.  
  
Haru : Elle t'a encore largué ! Ca devient une habitude...  
  
Momiji : C'est vrai ! Enfin c'est pas grave...  
  
Hiro : Rah taisez-vous vous deux ! C'est pas vos affaires ! C'est quoi cette manie de se mêler de tout et de rien comme ça et de mettre les gens mal à l'aise ! Vous n'avez aucune conscience morale ou quoi ? Non mais vraiment c'est...  
  
Momiji (lui coupant la parole, sans faire attention à son cousin) : Il paraît que la salle s'étend sur deux étages différents !!! Il y a tous les derniers jeux vidéos derniers cris !!! Je crois qu'il y a un concours aussi vous savez avec ces tapis de danse électronique... Ca a l'air amusant faut qu'on essaye !!!  
  
Hiro, sur le côté, serrant les poings et le regard noir, est totalement frustré, d'autant plus que quelques collégiens observent Kisa d'un air intéressé, les joues rosies...  
  
Collégien 1 : Elle est mignonne cette fille... Je l'avais jamais vue... Ces cheveux clairs... Tu crois qu'elle est étrangère ?  
  
Collégien 2 : Dommage qu'il y ait tant de monde autour d'elle... Je serai bien allé lui parler...  
  
Collégien 1 : Oh oui... Attends un peu peut-être qu'ils vont se séparer on verra...  
  
Hiro : Abrutis ! Bande de gamins puérils !  
  
Kyô (bougonnant) : Ouais ouais ben t'essaiera tout seul ! Ridicule ce truc...  
  
Momiji : Arrête un peu Kyô ! Bref sinon il y a des billards aussi je crois au troisième étage... Mais malheureusement avec toute cette foule... Il va falloir qu'on attende un peu. Si on allait se balader dans l'avenue en attendant ?  
  
Tout sourire et sans attendre une réponse à sa question il entraîne Tohru par la main vers une boutique voisine.  
  
Momiji : Regaaarde comme ces stylos sont trop mignons ! [Y'a des lapins dessus ]  
  
Tohru : Ohhhh ! C'est vrai !  
  
Les trois autres garçons les suivent derrière d'un air distrait. Un peu plus à l'arrière encore, Hiro a repris la main de sa petite tigresse.  
  
Hiro : Reste... Reste bien près de moi... d'accord ?  
  
Kisa : Oui Hiro ! Oh, tu viens il y a un magasin avec des goodies de Mogéta là-bas !  
  
Hiro : Oui d'accord. Hiro : Je n'ai toujours pas compris l'intérêt de ce film...  
  
Un peu plus loin, Momiji, les bras remplis de petits paquets, sort d'un magasin en tenant Tohru par la main.  
  
Momiji : J'adore faire du shopping le soir ! C'est rare que j'aie l'occasion de sortir comme ça...  
  
Tohru : Ah bon pourquoi ?  
  
Momiji : Bah, tu sais... Je vis à « l'intérieur » et en général je ne sors pas beaucoup de la maison principale...à part pour aller en cours ou quoi...  
  
Tohru : Oh... Je comprends...  
  
Un léger silence s'installe, parasité par le brouhaha de l'avenue.  
  
Haru et Yuki discutent sur le côté, toujours avec quelques fans cachés de ci delà, les regardant en biais.  
  
Yuki : Akito san ne vous embête plus, depuis le retour à la maison principale ?  
  
Haru : Pas plus que d'habitude. Il se plaint de la chaleur... Enfin, moins on le voit, mieux on se porte... Comment ça va avec Tohru ?  
  
Yuki (tête marrante) : Que veux-tu dire ?  
  
Haru : Et bien, j'ai l'impression que tu arrives à être un peu plus familier, bien que ce ne soit pas encore ça... Tu sais c'est un peu dommage... Je ne pense pas que ça la gênerait...  
  
Yuki (toujours aussi surpris) : Ce... Ce n'est qu'un détail...  
  
Haru : Oui mais bon...  
  
Yuki : ... Ca n'est pas encore très clair... Et j'ai beaucoup de choses à régler avant de pouvoir... être totalement libéré... Je lui parlerai à ce moment-là et...  
  
Haru : Elle saura t'attendre, alors.  
  
Les deux garçons se sourient mutuellement.  
  
Haru : Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais lui faire un petit cadeau.  
  
Le Nezumi esquisse un mouvement de recul, encore une fois surpris par le raisonnement du Bœuf.  
  
Yuki : Un cadeau ?  
  
Haru : Et bien, oui. Tu sais, il n'y a rien de mieux pour exprimer ce que l'on ressent à quelqu'un qu'on apprécie, sans rien avoir à lui dire de particulier...  
  
Le Rat acquiesce, puis commence à marcher vers les boutiques, Haru sur ses talons.  
  
Haru : Tiens, où est passé Kyô au fait ? Haussement d'épaules faussement indifférent de Yuki.  
  
Le Neko est en réalité dans une petite boutique, regardant distraitement quelques jouets sur un présentoir. Il s'est éloigné des autres dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion.  
  
Kyô : Quand j'étais petit, je rêvais d'avoir un tas de jouets...  
  
Il prend un jeu électronique tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique dans ses mains, l'observant d'un œil curieux.  
  
Kyô : Ma mère ne voulait pas...  
  
Il le repose maladroitement puis marche vers un autre rayon, les mains dans les poches de son baggy.  
  
Kyô : Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi... Pourquoi elle me privait de télévision, de jeux vidéo, de jouets électroniques les plus ordinaires...  
  
Quelqu'un manque lui foncer dessus mais s'arrête à temps. Cette personne n'est autre que Tohru.  
  
Tohru : Ah ! J'ai enfin retrouvé quelqu'un ! Momiji m'a lâchée la main un moment et après j'ai fait tomber mon sac et je l'ai perdu...Quand je l'ai retrouvé j'avais perdu tout le monde de vue ! Ouf ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plaisait ?  
  
Kyô : Je n'ai jamais rien eu...   
  
Kyô : Oh euh... pas pour le moment. Et toi ?  
  
Kyô : Je compte sur les autres... Mais qui pourrait bien compter sur moi ? Je suis trop égoïste...  
  
Tohru : Oh, il y a tant de jolies choses ! Mais je suis un peu juste, parce que j'ai déjà dépensé un peu d'argent cet été... Oh regarde ce petit chat en peluche !!! Il est trop mignon...  
  
La jeune fille passe son bras près du visage de Kyô. Ce dernier tourne la tête vers l'objet qu'elle lui montre et qu'elle n'arrive pas à attraper, étant trop petite. Il se retrouve avec la réplique exacte de sa forme animale, au détail près qu'une fleur est accrochée autour de son cou. Il hausse un sourcil et murmure pour lui-même :  
  
Kyô : Euh, mais c'est moi ça ?!  
  
L'adolescent prend l'objet et le tend à la boulette de riz, qui est en train de rire. Celle-ci contemple le jouet joyeusement ensuite, mais son sourire s'efface en regardant le prix.  
  
Tohru : Oh ! Bon, je ferai des économies...  
  
Elle rit tranquillement encore, peut-être un peu plus tristement, puis regarde un moment le Neko, qui la regarde également. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprend la parole :  
  
Tohru : On devrait essayer de retrouver les autres ! Il devrait y avoir moins de monde à l'entrée maintenant ! Après, on se débrouillera à l'intérieur...  
  
Elle tourne les talons et commence à s'éloigner. Successivement Monsieur le Chat regarde sa petite Nigiri s'en aller, sa réplique exacte, sa Nigiri, lui en peluche. Il soupire légèrement...  
  
Kyô : Je ne méritais peut-être rien... Mais ça n'a plus d'importance... Maintenant... Un sourire effleure ses lèvres. [ la pro-Kyô que je suis ne peut que s'extasier...]  
  
Ils se retrouvent finalement tous sans trop d'encombres devant l'entrée de la salle de jeux. Yuki et Kyô arrivent tous les deux légèrement en retard.  
  
Momiji : Et ben alors, vous étiez où ?  
  
Kyô (abruptement) : C'est pas tes affaires.  
  
Yuki allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais finalement n'ajoute rien.  
  
Hiro : Bon alors, on y va ? On va pas rester plantés là jusqu'à la fermeture !!  
  
Kisa (de sa petite voix trop kawaï ): Oui allons-y !  
  
Ils entrent tous à l'intérieur. Des cris et des rires se font entendre dès la caisse. Ensuite, tous regardent d'un air émerveillé l'immense salle de jeux qui s'offrent à eux : d'un design tout à fait moderne voire futuriste, des centaines de joueurs sont déjà présent devant leurs écrans lumineux, parfois furieux, parfois hystériques. Chevaux de courses, motos, jet ski et j'en passe... Tout le dernier cri de la technologie.  
  
Momiji : Alors, on commence par quoi ?  
  
Haru : Hmm... J'essaierai bien les tapis de danse...  
  
Malgré l'air interloqué de ses compagnons, le Méushi embraye la marche, avec l'Usagi qui le suit de près.  
  
Momiji : Oh oui oh oui je veux danser !!! Vous venez ?  
  
Mais Hiro et Kisa sont déjà partis sur le côté, et tous finissent par se disperser. En effet, l'Hitsuji a trouvé un excellent jeu pour passer sa colère...  
  
Kisa : Oh, tu es rapide Hiro ! Le mouton, en tirant la langue, écrase toute petite taupe qui sort des différents trous avec un marteau coloré faisant un « Chbouing » sonore à chaque coup. Frénétiquement il frappe, frappe, encore et encore, avec une certaine brutalité, ce qui effraie un peu les autres joueurs qui attendaient pour y jouer.  
  
Garçon : Ouais euh... On reviendra tout à l'heure...  
  
Fille : Oui... Il a pas l'air commode lui...  
  
Mais Hiro finit par perdre, et mauvais perdant qu'il est, commence à s'en prendre à la machine.  
  
Hiro : Rah ! Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait que des jeux de décérébrés ici ! Puis vraiment, il y a de véritables défaillances et des paramètres qui seraient vraiment à changer ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce marteau ridicule qui fait un bruitage grotesque ! Et ces taupes sont vraiment idiotes ! Non vraiment, aucun intérêt, ridicule ! Je me demande qui pourrait avoir envie de...  
  
Kisa : Je peux jouer, Hiro ?  
  
Hiro : Oui oui vas-y je te paye ta partie. Encore une fois, il est vaincu par Miss Kawaï .  
  
[Hiro : Oui bon ça va ! N'en rajoute pas toi la fausse écrivaine réplique de l'autre pervers familial ! Je voudrais bien t'y voir moi !  
  
Haru : Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas tort...  
  
Momiji : Moi aussi je suis d'accord...  
  
Hiro : Fermez-la vous deux !!! Ohé, du calme ']  
  
Un peu plus loin, Yuki, Tohru et Kyô sillonnent les allées à la recherche d'un jeu intéressant.  
  
Yuki : Tiens, un jeu de combat.  
  
Kyô : Tu veux te battre peut-être ?!  
  
Tohru (qui commence à paniquer): Oh ! Non il ne faut pas...  
  
Yuki : Bah, ce n'est qu'un jeu...  
  
Tohru : Ahhh ! Je pensais que vous vouliez vous battre pour de vrai ! J'ai eu peur ! [T'es un peu lente des fois quand même ! ]  
  
Le Rat s'approche de la machine, observe un peu les instructions, puis y glisse un jeton. Aussitôt, le Chat se jette sur la commande du second joueur, empêchant ainsi son cousin de jouer seul.  
  
Kyô : A nous deux !!!  
  
Tohru, un peu à l'arrière, s'approche timidement et regarde ses deux amis jouer avec une certaine appréhension. Et la partie commence ! Après une mélodie de circonstance, le combat s'amorce. Frénétiquement le Neko s'acharne sur le joystick et les différents boutons, manquant fracasser la machine, tandis que le Nezumi, à côté, pianote tranquillement... et met une raclée à son cousin.  
  
Machine : Perfect ! [C'est-à-dire que le personnage qu'a choisi Kyô n'a même pas pu toucher une seule fois son adversaire XD]  
  
Kyô : Sale Nezumi !!! On en refait une !!!  
  
Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui glisse son jeton... Malheureusement, il perd encore. Autour d'eux, une masse de badauds s'est rassemblée, alors que Yuki explose le score d'un air absent, et que Kyô n'arrive toujours pas à frapper son cousin !  
  
Kyô : Ce jeu est truqué c'est pas possible !!!  
  
Il frappe d'abord bruyamment sa manette : il est sur le point de la briser en mille morceaux, sous l'air navré de Yuki et le regard apeuré des autres joueurs qui se dispersent. Donnant quelques coups de pieds au reste de la machine, le jeu se met alors dangereusement à fumer et à faire des bruits bizarres...  
  
Yuki : Casse pas tout, baka neko...  
  
Kyô : La ferme toi !!!  
  
Tohru : Oh non Kyô ! Il ne faut pas... ! Viens ! On va aller jouer à un autre jeu...s'il te plaît ? Ne pouvant résister à une telle plainte si mignonne de notre petite boulette de riz, il lâche la machine pour la suivre.  
  
Finalement, tous les trois retrouvent Momiji et Haru, où les attendent déjà Kisa et Hiro, alertés par une annonce au micro de l'animateur du concours au centre de la salle. Les deux Soma font sensation sur leurs tapis de danse respectifs : ce sont apparemment les finalistes du concours organisé ce jour-là.  
  
Momiji : Ouaaais !!! Youhouuu !!! Tohru viens voir comme ce jeu est amusant !!!  
  
Du côté de Momiji, un tas de filles le contemplent, attendries, lui lançant plein d'encouragements. Du côté de Haru, garçons et filles sont tous béats d'admiration, les yeux larmoyants, presque à genoux sur le sol...  
  
Fille : Haru sama, tu es le Dieu de la danse... Oh, je t'en prie, apprends moi... Viens à ma fête, samedi prochain, et danse avec moiii...  
  
Garçon : Oh oui s'il te plaît... Avec ça, je pourrais tomber toutes les filles après... Laisse-moi devenir ton disciple... !  
  
Des « Haru sama ! Haru sama ! » résonnent de toutes parts accompagnés de « Tu es trop kawaï Momiji kun continuuuue ! » Yuki, souriant, commente la scène :  
  
Yuki : Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser...  
  
Tohru : Oh oui ! J'essaierai quand ils auront fini...  
  
Kyô et Hiro : Pfff... Ridicules... [Vous trouvez pas qu'ils ont des airs de ressemblance ces deux-là ? ]  
  
Kisa : Je veux en faire avec toi aussi grande sœur !  
  
Tohru (enthousiaste): D'accord Kisa chan on joue ensemble après !  
  
Les deux joueurs finissent par terminer tous les niveaux possibles, dans une complète égalité.  
  
Présentateur : Et bien, je crois que nous avons deux gagnants ce soir... Veuillez applaudir chaleureusement Momiji Soma et Haru Soma !!! [Il s'est inscrit au concours sous son surnom ]  
  
Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclate, tandis que les deux jeunes gens, sur une estrade, reçoivent leurs bons d'un an de jeux illimités à Sugoi Hochi.  
  
Fille : On vous aiiiime !!!  
  
Garçon : Bravooooo !!!  
  
Momiji sautille partout, tandis que son cousin paraît totalement ailleurs.  
  
Haru : Bon, j'ai faim, je vais m'acheter un truc.  
  
Il descend de l'estrade sans prévenir, esquivant habilement la foule pour se diriger vers un distributeur. La masse mouvante des adolescents se disperse alors, retournant à leurs jeux respectifs.  
  
Kisa : Tu viens grande sœur ? Les tapis sont libres maintenant !  
  
Tohru : Oui ! Allons-y !  
  
Les deux jeunes filles, main dans la main, grimpent sur les plateformes de jeu, leur garde rapprochée les suivant de près (Hiro, Kyô et Yuki bien sûr ).  
  
Tohru : Allez on commence !  
  
Malheureusement, pour la boulette de riz, l'exercice s'avère catastrophique : plus d'une fois elle se casse la figure, s'emmêlant les pieds dans la combinaison des pas à faire. Kisa s'en tire un peu mieux, plus timide et plus lente, mais toujours aussi mignonne... ce qui attire d'ailleurs quelques collégiens...  
  
Garçon 1 (s'approchant timidement) : Tu veux de l'aide ? Tu sais pour ce jeu il faut bien enchaîner...  
  
Garçon 2 : Oui ! Et puis garde bien les jambes relâchées et...  
  
Hiro : Hum ! Pardon !  
  
Le Mouton leur passe brutalement devant, marquant son territoire [XD Ah, quel homme ! Hiro : J'en ai marre !!! Arrête de te moquer de moi !!! Espèce d'incompétente qui fait que dire n'importe quoi depuis tout à l'heure !!! Ca te fait quoi d'être aussi médiocre ?! Huhu passons ]. Pendant ce temps-là, Tohru se prend l'écran en pleine poire. Elle balbutie, les cheveux totalement décoiffés, descendant en titubant de la plate- forme :  
  
Tohru : Ohhh... C'est difficile ce jeu... Ohhh... Ca tourne... Eh je vois flou... Pardon Monsieur... [Monsieur en question étant bien sûr un pilier décoré ]  
  
Yuki : Tohru san ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
  
Kyô : Rah idiote ! Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention ! T'as rien de cassé ?  
  
Yuki lui lance un regard mauvais. Yuki : Arrête de la traiter d'idiote à tout bout de champ, alors que tu n'es pas mieux toi-même !  
  
Kyô : Ferme-la toi, sale Nezumi !!! Tu me cherches ou quoi !?  
  
Le Nezumi soupire puis se tourne vers la Nigiri.  
  
Tohru (qui sanglote en riant): Je... Je vais bien ! Ne vous en faites pas... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !!  
  
Mais une jolie bosse se profile sur son front.  
  
Kyô : Euh, t'as une bosse, il faudrait rentrer avant que tu sois brisée en mille morceaux... Tout le groupe sort finalement de la salle de jeux, fatigué. Il se fait tard, la nuit autour d'eux voile le paysage de son grand étendard noir, seulement éclairé par la douce lueur de la lune ronde et quelques petites étoiles scintillantes... [Shiguré (qui applaudit): Belle envolée lyrique, ma chère ! Je sens là tout un potentiel à exploiter... Ca te dirait de continuer ma série des « Soupirs de l'été » ? (Romans à l'eau de rose, vous vous souvenez ? ) Euh !]  
  
Momiji : Ahhhh qu'est-ce que je me suis bien amusé !!! Tiens Tohru kun on m'a donné tout un tas de friandises !!!  
  
Il lui tend une sucette, que la jeune fille accepte avec plaisir.  
  
Tohru : Merci beaucoup !  
  
Haru : Ca va mieux ta bosse au fait ?  
  
Tohru : Oh oui ne t'en fais pas Haru kun ! C'est juste un peu douloureux quand on la touche mais rien de grave...  
  
Haru : Ah, bien, tant mieux.  
  
Le Bœuf sourit puis regarde Yuki avec insistance. Ce dernier sourit aussi d'un air complice puis contemple le ciel d'un air paisible. Chacun finit par rentrer chez soi, tranquillement mais sûrement... Ils se quittent tous pour mieux se revoir à la rentrée toute proche.  
  
A la maison des Shiguré, nos trois amis se déchaussent dans l'entrée. Kyô part très vite de son côté et monte les étages à pas rapides.  
  
Tohru : ... ! Kyô... ? Tohru : Pourquoi il part si vite ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
  
Yuki : Ne t'en fais pas Tohru san... Il doit être fatigué.  
  
Tohru : Ah... ! Oui, tu dois avoir raison !  
  
La Nigiri range quelques papiers laissés sur la table du salon, puis se dirige vers la cuisine, ayant un peu soif. Le Nezumi la suit avec une certaine hésitation.  
  
Yuki : Tohru san ?  
  
Tohru (toute sourire) : Oui ?  
  
Yuki : Et bien... Voilà. Alors en fait... Tout à l'heure je suis passé dans un magasin et... J'ai vu...  
  
L'adolescent sort un petit paquet de la poche intérieure de son manteau, et le pose sur le comptoir de la cuisine, près de Tohru.  
  
Yuki : J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire et... Je l'ai pris, j'espère que ça te plaira enfin si tu n'en veux pas ce n'est pas grave je pourrai...  
  
Tohru : Oh, Yuki kun ! C'est tellement gentil ! Et inattendu ! Merci, merci infiniment ! Cela me plaira de toute façon parce que c'est un cadeau qui vient de toi ! Oh, mais je n'ai rien pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ?  
  
Yuki (riant nerveusement et joyeusement) : Et bien, l'ouvrir, déjà, et puis, surtout, rester telle que tu es, ça... ça suffira. Je n'attends rien du tout en retour, à part ton sourire...  
  
Tohru (rougissante) : Tu es trop gentil Yuki kun ! Tu as vraiment tout d'un Prince...  
  
Là, c'est au tour du Rat de rougir. La boulette de riz ouvre vite le petit paquet et découvre à l'intérieur... Un joli carnet relié en cuir noir aux reflets bleutés. Un joli dessin d'une corbeille de fruits argenté est incrusté à même la toile.  
  
Tohru : Oh ! C'est magnifique ! Merci, merci ! Je suis tellement heureuse...  
  
Yuki : Je... Je suis heureux alors. Bon, je vais aller me coucher... Bonne nuit, Tohru san...  
  
Tohru : Bonne nuit ! Merci encore ! Ca me touche tellement...  
  
Le jeune homme sort de la cuisine, un sourire doux et tendre aux lèvres, laissant la Nigiri seule. Elle se sert un verre d'eau et commence à pleurer.  
  
Tohru : À tout prix, il faut que je les aide... Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir... Pour tout ce qu'ils m'ont donné... Je réussirai, je dois réussir... Même si je ne fais pas partie... de cette corbeille de fruits...   
  
Elle nettoie rapidement le verre puis monte dans sa chambre. Dans le couloir, elle croise Kyô qui apparemment n'avait pas envie de la croiser à ce moment-là.  
  
Tohru : Ah, Kyô kun ! Tu montes te coucher ?  
  
Kyô (d'une voix troublée): Euh... Oui. A demain.  
  
Tohru : Ah euh... A demain... Bonne nuit...  
  
Les pas lourds du chat se font entendre. L'adolescente est restée dans le couloir, pensive.  
  
Tohru : Mince... Kyô kun n'avait pas l'air content en rentrant... J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de mal... Il faudra que j'essaie de lui parler, demain...   
  
Elle rentre dans sa chambre au bout de quelques minutes, allume la lumière, et pose son carnet flambant neuf sur le bureau, le regardant encore quelques minutes.  
  
Tohru : Il est tellement beau... Il faudrait que je lui trouve un cadeau, à l'occasion...Il fait tellement pour moi... [SPOILER]Même si je n'ai pas tout saisi ce que signifiaient ses paroles, quand il m'a embrassé le front, j'espère qu'il pourra tout me dire un jour... Oui, il me dira tout, j'en suis certaine ! [FIN DU SPOILER]  
  
[NDLA : minime, ce spoiler, mais vu qu'il suscitait quelques questions sur un forum... )]  
  
La demoiselle se déshabille ensuite, revêtant son pyjama, un sourire doux aux lèvres.  
  
Tohru : Cette soirée était incroyable... Ces vacances étaient incroyables... Si tout pouvait toujours être ainsi... Je serai la plus heureuse du monde... Je sais bien qu'il nous reste encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir... Mais je prie pour qu'ils soient tous heureux, et que je puisse les aider à l'être, tous...  
  
Elle éteint la lumière s'effondre sur son lit, les yeux brillants d'étoiles. Soudain, elle sent quelque chose dans son dos.  
  
Tohru : Tiens ? Elle se relève et regarde ce qui la gênait : une peluche. Tohru : Mais c'est... ?!  
  
Dans l'obscurité, elle ne la voit pas bien. Elle se précipite vers l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet pour mieux voir.  
  
Tohru : Je ne pensais pas... Il me l'a achetée !!! Ca ne peut être que lui... Oh...  
  
Les larmes lui montent encore aux yeux, peut-être avec encore plus de vigueur cette fois...  
  
Tohru : Il n'y a que lui qui l'ait vue... Il a vu que je n'avais pas assez d'argent... Il me l'a achetée ! C'est adorable...  
  
Elle pleure désormais à chaudes larmes, serrant contre son cœur le présent qu'elle a reçu. Puis elle s'essuie les yeux d'un revers de la manche, et dépose un petit baiser sur la tête du petit animal en peluche.  
  
Tohru : C'est trop ! C'est trop... Il me faut des cœurs de rechange...  
  
Ses yeux regardent au loin le carnet sur la table, puis le jouet qui est entre ses mains.  
  
Tohru : Si tu savais combien cela me fait plaisir, Kyô kun... C'est pour ça que tu étais parti vite, tout à l'heure, et que je t'ai vu dans le couloir... Merci pour tout... C'est adorable... Je suis si émue... Ils font tous tellement pour moi... C'est vraiment trop ! Je vais finir par pleurer en permanence... Merci...  
  
Tenant toujours la peluche tout contre elle, elle se relève, et malgré la fatigue qui l'assaille, s'assoit à son bureau. Attrapant un stylo au hasard, elle ouvre le carnet, et commence à écrire maladroitement.  
  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me mets tout à coup à écrire... Mais je vis tellement de choses incroyables, dans une famille extraordinaire qui m'a définitivement adoptée pour mon plus grand bonheur... Mon cœur explose de joie ce soir, j'ai besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, mais tout le monde dort donc... Rien que le fait d'écrire sur ces pages blanches me fait infiniment plaisir, parce que Yuki Soma, le prince de l'école, mon ami aujourd'hui, m'a fait ce magnifique présent... Et Kyô kun aussi, m'a offert un cadeau... Tous, je les aime tellement, je ne sais pas si j'aurai un cœur assez gros pour ne pas fondre en larmes à tout bout de champ...  
  
[SPOILER]Il faut que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les aider... Même si je ne peux pas prétendre tout résoudre d'un seul coup... J'interfèrerai... même si je dois après subir un châtiment... » Les images et les paroles d'Akito de l'été dernier repassent dans son esprit l'espace d'un instant. [FIN DU SPOILER]  
  
« Ah, il faut peut-être que je me présente, vu que je commence ce journal... Je m'appelle Tohru Honda, je suis en première au lycée Kaibara et je suis la plus heureuse du monde parce que je nage dans un rêve... »  
  
Et la jeune fille continue ainsi à écrire, tenant toujours fermement la petite peluche imbibée de larmes... Pendant ce temps, Monsieur le Chat est allongé sur le toit. Le clair de lune se reflète sur son visage clair et ses cheveux roux brillent faiblement. Ses yeux semblent tourmentés, mais le reste de son visage reste serein. Au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire à la fois infiniment triste et doux étire ses lèvres minces. Puis il ferme les yeux, et s'endort ainsi, bercé par la douce brise nocturne de la fin de l'été. [XD je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore le mettre dans des situations poétiques, mon héros de tragédie . Kyô : Ma pauvre, tu délires... Tu m'fous la trouille... C'est pas grave XD.]  
  
Voilà, c'est finiiii . Ce chapitre me tenait beaucoup à cœur, parce que c'est un chapitre auquel je pense depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic ! (Arg je fais de plus en plus long XD) C'est en fait LE chapitre qui a déclenché mon envie d'écrire une fic, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ça m'est venu... Enfin, je pensais à Lost in Translation, avec ces salles de jeux qu'on peut voir dans ce film, et tout à coup je me suis dit « pourquoi pas dans Fruits Basket ? »  
  
Désormais, vous savez que Tohru a un journal ! (Elle n'est pas la seule dans l'histoire hihi ) C'est en cette belle soirée qu'elle l'a commencé... Et vous aurez dans le futur des extraits cruciaux de ce journal qui vous permettra de mieux comprendre qui est Tohru Honda ! (À moins que je fasse toute une fic consacrée à son journal ?) [J'ai réussi à percer son mystère, oui oui !]  
  
A bientôt ! ) 


End file.
